Meant To Happen
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Arizona is in a very successful relationship and is ready to take the next step. She hires a surrogate mother to help her and her girlfriend. And just as everything seems to get perfect for Arizona it takes a huge turn and turns into a disaster. How will she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know you won't be excited by the idea of Arizona being with someone else but trust me there's a lot more of this story. Stay tuned! The idea came to me way before the season 10 finale of Grey's has aired which is quite ridiculous. It's like Shonda is reading my mind.

Also this is more like a test chapter and I might not update for a while but I will continue this story eventually.

* * *

Arizona turned off the lights and walked to the bed to her girlfriend Julie. She lied down and turned on her side. Julie was reading a book like she did every night before sleep. "Maybe we should have a baby."

Julie turned the page and laughed. "Yeah, what makes you think that?" She never thought she would be hearing those words coming out of Arizona's mouth.

"Well we've been together for 4 years, we have a house together. We have more than enough space for dozen of tiny humans running around." Julie placed the book down on her nightstand. "Please," she said battling her eyelashes.

Giving in like usually Julie nodded. "But we'll talk about it in the morning."

Arizona cursed under her breath. "I can't. I have this important surgery in the morning that I've been telling you about for weeks now. But how about after I get home?" As a surgeon who didn't have children her schedule was filled from the early hours until evenings, when all she could do was fall in the bed.

Now it was Julie's turn to look at Arizona. "This is what I'm talking about babe. How are you going to raise a child if you're never at home? Do you remember the last time we went on a date?"

"I know. I know," Arizona said sighing. "If I tell the Chief that I plan on having a baby he will lower the hours of my surgical schedule. But it needs to be happening before I do that."

Julie turned her night light off and pulled the covers over herself. "Fine. But let's just go to sleep now and talk tomorrow."

Arizona sighed. She really wanted to talk now but couldn't force her girlfriend to do that. At least she didn't get a no as an answer. She turned her night light off and nuzzled deep in the covers. She wanted to cuddle for a bit but Julie always turned on her side. Beside she was told at the very early stage of their relationship that Julie couldn't sleep if someone cuddled her duo to the extra warmth.

When the next morning came, Arizona was getting dressed while Julie was still asleep. It was just 6 am and Seattle was still pitch dark at that hour. Arizona never wanted kids. At least that's what she told her 20 year old self that was going through medical school. But ever since she turned into an attending she realized that maybe kids wouldn't be such a bad idea. Her brother died and her mother wanted nothing more but a grandchild and now it was just Arizona.

Like usually her day at work was stressful. The important surgery was pushed back for a few hours which meant she would be in the OR longer than she thought. It sucked sometimes and yet, the adrenaline, the rush she got from the surgeries was what kept her through most of the day until tiredness came over and she just crushed in her bed. She understood Julie's concerns. She wished she would be at home more as well but most of the surgical staff already had children and families.

"Robbins," Derek yelled after Arizona. He was holding his daughter Zola and a big diaper bag. A year earlier she would have laughed at him but he turned out to be an amazing father.

"What do you need?" she asked cheerfully. Her surgery was a success and they managed to stitch him up an hour earlier than she thought.

Derek hated doing this but Meredith was in a surgery and multiple trauma was coming in. "Would you mind taking Zola with you? I know it's really late but both me and Mer are on night shifts and she's running a slight fever from teething."

Arizona carefully took Zola in her arms. "Say no more." Derek passed her the diaper bag and a very grateful smile. "You're gonna have a blast with auntie Arizona won't you?"

Zola just buried her face in the crook of Arizona's neck. "She's really tired. I'm so sorry," Derek apologized for his little girl.

"It's fine. Go." Arizona laughed at him and rubbed Zola's back. She was so happy that the little girl found an amazing family after she was rescued from Africa. Arizona was done with her shift anyway so she walked to her car. "I'll get changed at home," she told Zola as if the little girl would care.

But she did realize she has a tiny problem. Car seat. She couldn't buy one because Julie would kill her and she didn't know anyone who would simply lend it as well. "You're going to help me drive but don't tell anyone okay," Arizona whispered and placed the diaper back on the passenger's seat and sat on the drivers's seat with Zola on her lap. "Your auntie is in big trouble if you blubber that someone." While Arizona was in the good mood, Zola obviously wasn't and started whimpering before the car would even start. Arizona rocked her side to side and then reached over to the diaper bag and pulled out a pacifier. She just needed to get home and then she could give Zola a bath and some proper cuddles.

The drive home after she put pacifier in Zola's mouth was calm and the little girl just fell asleep on her lap, not caring where she was. Arizona parked the car in the garage. She slowly turned Zola in her arms trying not to wake her but failing. Before Zola could start a fuss Arizona spoke to her, calming her down. "Do you want a bubble bath Zo?" She grabbed the diaper bag with other hand and walked to the front door. She was glad Julie left it unlocked. Her girlfriend was a writer so she spent most of her day in the office behind her laptop. The bad side of it was she sometimes left the town for from few days to even a month.

Zola whined softly. "Are you hungry?" Arizona asked her. She must have been. She wished she knew her schedule more. "So bubble bath and a bottle then?"

"Arizona is that you?" Julie's voice came from the office. "Are you on the phone?"

Arizona walked in Julie's office. "Hey babe. No, but look who I got with me?" She took the pacifier out of Zola's mouth and tickled her tummy to get a toothy smile on that cute face. "Show auntie Julie your best smile."

Julie took her reading glasses off and rubbed her temples. Which either meant she was tired or mad. And Arizona sensed it was both. "You know I don't mind her here but you could have at least told me that's coming."

"But I didn't know," Arizona argued, keeping her tone calm to not startle the toddler. "Derek passed her to me in the last minute. And I thought she could be a great practice, you know."

"I live here too. A call wouldn't kill you," Julie snapped back. She wasn't even sure why she was arguing. Or maybe it was because it was late and she wanted to spend some one on one time with her girlfriend instead of with a screaming toddler.

Arizona could tell that it was the best to move away from Julie before they would start screaming at each other. She walked up the stairs and entered the guest room. They had two of them, though one was completely empty. She gently laid Zola on the big bed and went through the diaper bag. Zola stuffed a hand in her mouth and smiled at Arizona. She reached up and pulled on the blonde hair. Arizona laughed and gently untangled Zola's hand from her hair.

There was a bathroom attached to the guest room. Arizona was glad that there was a rubber duck already in the diaper bag. She undressed Zola and carried her in the bathroom, praying that she wouldn't pee over her. She ran the water in the bathtub making sure the temperature was just right and placed Zola in the warm water. She was immediately splashed and rewarded with a toddler's laugh. "Aren't you a good splasher huh?" It was just a simple bath, making sure that she used soft baby soap. Julie always had it in stock because she loved how soft it made her skin and Arizona didn't mind.

Arizona wrapped Zola in a soft towel and dried her. She went back to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. After a diaper she went through the clothes. "What should we wear Zo?"

Zola was holding her feet with her hands and turning from side to side. Arizona pulled out a purple onesie with a bear in the middle. "You'll look so cute in it." She dressed Zola and sat her down on her lap. "I still need to get you fed don't I? Well auntie Arizona is very bad at cooking and making baby food so a bottle should do for now." She was glad to see that Derek had packed the bottle with formula and another bottle with juice. There was also a children book in there.

Arizona pulled down the comforter and climbed in bed with Zola on her lap. It was the safest choice to give Julie some space, at least through the night. Then Arizona realized that she should turn off the lights and placed pillows around Zola before turning on the lamp. Now the light was coming just from the lamp. A baby blanket was in the bag and Arizona passed it to Zola who cuddled it. She sat back down and pressed the bottle to Zola's mouth. She immediately begin eating and after a few minutes her eyes started drooping. When the bottle was finished she gently burped Zola and laid her over her chest. The toddler was already asleep and she didn't even get to the book. Her chubby hands were clutched tightly on the baby blanket and she held on the pacifier with her other.

Spending a night with a cute toddler was a lot better than Arizona expected. Meredith came in bright and early to pick her up since it was Arizona's day off. She knocked on Julie's office door. "Can I come in?" she asked poking her head through the slightly open door.

"Sure," Julie replied with a smile. She took her glasses off and closed the laptop lid which meant she was ready to talk. "Did Zola go home?"

Arizona nervously sat down on the office couch. This would either turn out into a yelling match or... Well that was her only option. "I'm really sorry that I didn't call last night," she started. "It's just, Derek passed her to me right before I left the hospital and I forgot about calling."

"Or maybe you forgot that you have a girlfriend living with you," Julie stated. She knew Arizona always had a hard time saying no and she understood, really but after she dropped the baby conversation she at least felt like Arizona would take her time to talk with her.

Arizona gasped. "I didn't, I swear." Maybe she did, just a little. "I'm really, really sorry. I promise I will call you the next time unless you mind having Zola here." She didn't know how Julie felt about Zola.

"Don't be silly, babe. I love her and she's really cute. Just give me a heads up next time okay?" Arizona smiled. That could be easily arranged. "So do you want to talk about the baby thing now?"

Arizona's smile only grew. "Unless you're busy."

Julie stood up and and took Arizona's hand leading them to the living room. "Definitely not busy. Now what do you have in your mind? And don't be scared of telling me, I'm all for baby loving."

Arizona had a lot on her mind. "Okay I was thinking well I know we already talked about how none of us wanted to carry so we could like hire a surrogate mother and we could use one of our eggs or the mother and we could pick a sperm donor. Or maybe we could adopt I don't mind either way," she rambled, half nervously half excitedly.

"Breathe," Julie said. She could tell Arizona was incredible excited just by the sparkle in her blue eyes. "I'm all for the sergeant mother. It's a pretty good idea actually."

"Really?" Arizona thought her face might explode from the smile.

Julie smiled back. "Bring it on."

"So I was thinking that we would clear the guest room and let the woman live with us for a while. We would get to know her and once she would get pregnant we would be here all the time. And I was kind of thinking we would use the surrogate mother's egg and pick our own sperm donor. If that's okay with you of course," Arizona rambled. She was a little nervous but very excited.

Julie's eyes went wide. "Woah it seems like you did quite a lot of thinking already."

Arizona shrugged sheepishly. "I had time. I don't want to do it unless you agree though."

"I do babe. We've been together for four years and we're ready to take the step. So how about we check the clinic next weekend and talk to the people who have already done the surrogacy and the doctors there."

"I'm all for it," Arizona replied excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Incredibly grateful for the patience and the wonderful reviews that you guys gave me. This is why I love writing. I hope it will live up to your expectations.

Happy 4th of July for Americans and for the rest of you lovely readers a wonderful day.

A lot of typos are made because I usually write around midnight when I have most ideas and also when I'm half asleep. Sorry. Also Julie's the girl that Arizona was on a date with in season 5 in case someone forgot.

* * *

The next weekend couldn't come fast enough for Arizona. Even if she spent most of her days inside of the OR, performing four surgeries per day unless any trauma came in. Arizona was exhausted and barely made it to the bed on Friday but when Saturday rolled around and she almost jumped out of the bed the second her alarm clock made a noise. "Julie," she said and roughly shook her girlfriend. "It's Saturday."

"The day when we sleep longer," Julie mumbled her reply. She was tired from waiting for Arizona to come home last night but fell asleep before she could see her. She expected they would talk some more about their baby plan but apparently Arizona still wanted to go to the clinic without talking about it first.

Arizona shook her again. "Come on. It opens at eight and it's already past seven." She tied her hair in a loose pony tail as she started preparing for the day. She started with a bowl of oatmeal and vanilla yogurt. She had an unhealthy obsession with it. As she quickly munched on her breakfast she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She thought a lot about a baby in the past year. Where his or her room would be. Where a play space would be. Even in which corner of the kitchen a high chair would stand. And where exactly in the backyard a small slide could stand. When she first started dating Julie it was because she was attracted to her body. She told her she loved her once she realized they connected on a mental level as well. They both agreed to not have a wedding. It was a waste of money and they didn't really have time to plan it.  
Arizona dropped the bowl in the sink and washed her hands. As a pediatric surgeon she loved children. At first the thought of taking care of one for 18 years was scary as hell but after each child she saved she saw the joy on their parents's faces. She wanted that. She knew Julie liked kids but was never passionate about them. Maybe this would be a bad decision but either way Arizona was ready. Even if she didn't want to carry. And it wasn't because she feared stretch marks and weight gain. She was just scared that she would expose her child to some disease and never be able to cure them. Arizona sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. This could be the day her life changes forever. And she was more than ready. She entered the bathroom not caring at all that Julie was in there showering and started brushing her teeth. In a few years she could be standing here at the same spot with tiny little hands grasped in hers as she would help the child brush their teeth. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as she thought about it. "Perfect," she said quietly to herself.

"Since when do you talk to yourself?" Julie asked and tied a towel above her chest. She smiled at Arizona through the mirror.

"I'm not really, I'm just thinking," Arizona replied back. She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. "I made you a cup of coffee if you want," she called after her girlfriend who was in the bedroom getting dressed. Brushing her hair Arizona smiled at her reflection. She wanted this. So badly. And she knew Julie wasn't halfway as excited and it should worry her but she didn't care much at this point.

"Hey do you know that we're gonna need a legal attorney to talk to first before we start the process?" Julie asked as she buttoned her shirt with one hand and used her other to scroll down the website she searched for.

Arizona opened her closet. She wanted to look modest and grown up. "I know I already contacted my lawyer. He said he'll meet us at the clinic and we'll go through the whole process together." She ended up choosing red pants, a white blouse and black jacket.

"What about my lawyer? It's still gonna be my kid," Julie said a little irritated. It seemed like Arizona was forgetting who she was going to have a child with.

"Of course I know that! I just thought it'd be easier if we only had one lawyer. It's gonna be a full room of people anyway. I'm sorry. You can call your attorney if it will make you feel better," Arizona said and sat down on the bed. In a year a baby could be laying there, cuddling with them. "Do you want this?" she asked with some hesitation.

Julie knelt down in front of her girlfriend. "Of course I do," she said and kissed Arizona's knuckles. "Now get up because we still have to drive there."

Arizona smiled and got up. She was so excited. She grabbed her purse while Julie started the car and drove it out of the garage. Arizona locked the house and almost skipped down to the car. She sat in it with a huge smile on her face. "So we're doing this huh?"

"Yes," Julie replied with a laugh as she started the car again and drove down the street. "But we're not going to get a baby as soon as we get there. You said it yourself we have to talk about it with our lawyer and the people there and they'll see if we're even suitable for doing this because technically nothing's wrong with us. It just seems kind of unfair that none of us gets stretch marks and we still end up with a baby."

Arizona shrugged. She knew Julie was right. "True, but it's not like they would say no just because of that right?" When she first mentioned children she was hoping Julie would offer to carry. Arizona knew she was being selfish as she could carry as well but she was exposed to diseases and radiations all the time and it felt too dangerous to her. She could hurt the baby.

"We'll see. Just hold tight Zona. We'll get our baby," Julie said and rubbed Arizona's leg.

"And if this doesn't work we can always adopt right? Zola's absolutely adorable," Arizona gushed. She was there when Zola first arrive in the hospital and she was there during her surgery and she watched her get better and adopted by great parents.

Julie nodded. "We can adopt."

Arizona nodded and leaned her head on the window. People always complained about rain in Seattle but Arizona loved rain. The sound of rain drops against the window calmed her down. "Do you have any names picked out? Like I knew if I ever had a boy I would name him after Timothy or at least give him some connection with my brother. Now for a girl I never really thought about it. You?"

"I've always liked the name Anna. No special reason I just liked it. But for a boy I think Luke's cute. And Timothy's not that bad either."

"Well we have a long time to pick names since the baby isn't even made yet," Arizona said and smiled to herself. "Do you think we'll like having a woman in our house carrying our baby for us?"

Julie cracked a smile. "I think you're gonna kiss up to her ass so hard because you're going to feel guilty about not carrying our baby. And I'm telling you now that women who do end up being surrogate mothers they do it by their own choice. Beside you'll get up at 4 am and buy her cheeseburgers or something. I know how you're like babe."

Arizona laughed. "That does sound like me. But no cheeseburgers. Only healthy food."

"Oh she'll hate you," Julie said with a playful smirk. She parked her car in front of the surrogacy clinic. "This is it." She grabbed all her legal documents that Arizona ordered for her to take with them. "Do we need anything else?"

"Maybe paychecks? To see if we're financially stable enough to pay this woman and later take care of our child?" Arizona wondered with slight fear. She didn't bring those documents with her.

Julie faced Arizona and took her hands in hers. "You are a surgeon and it's known that surgeons make a lot of money. I am a writer and my last book was very succesful which is written in Times newspaper. We have nothing to worry about. You're gonna be a great mom."

"You too," Arizona replied honestly. She looked at her reflection in her phone to check herself out. "Okay, I'm ready." Picking up her belongings from the back seat she exited the car and looked at the clinic. "I wonder if my lawyer's here already." Dialing his number she let it ring a few times before his secretary picked up. "Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins and I have an appointment with Matlock and I'm just wondering if he left his office yet," she said politely. "Oh okay, thank you. Good day to you too."

Julie looked curiously at Arizona. "So?"

"He's already waiting for us so hurry," Arizona said excitedly as she rushed to the entrance. She walked to the front desk with a wide smile she couldn't even get rid off. "Hi. I'm Arizona Robbins and this is my girlfriend Julie Cortez. We're here to talk about options of surrogacy."

A friendly lady behind the desk scrolled through her computer. "They're in the conference room. It's right down the hall on the right," she said and pointed out the way.

"Thank you so much," Arizona said.

"I wish you the best of luck," the lady called after her.

Arizona looked at Julie who gave her a nod. "Okay," she said and took a deep breath before knocking on the door of a conference room and letting Julie step in first. Honestly her authority issues were getting the best of her and she preferred standing in the back. "Hi," she said almost shyly.

"Cartez and Robbins right?" A man in his early 50s asked. He was sitting at the end of the oval table which meant he was in charge. "I'm Frank and I'm the director this clinic," he said.

"Julie Cartez. Very nice to meet you," Julie said first and shook Frank's hand.

Arizona offered a smile first. "Arizona Robbins," she said and shook his hand as well. She nervously sat down between Julie and her lawyer. "Oh uhm this is my lawyer Ben Matlock by the way," she added.

"Yes, I am aware. We've been discussing your case for almost half an hour now. Just really excited to meet the actual couple. I'm surprised though. Most lesbian couples just use a sperm donor. But you want a surrogate mother. Why is that? You're both healthy and still young."

Arizona knew this question would come up eventually but it surprised her that it was the first question asked. "I'm a pediatric surgeon so I get exposed to a lot of radiation and illnesses that the hospital offers so it just didn't feel right to do that to a baby."

"And I travel a lot. I'm a writer so I'm often gone for a few months a year. If I got pregnant it wouldn't be fair to Arizona to miss out on the whole experience just because I had to leave," Julie explained herself.

Frank nodded. "Very well. But parenting is a two person job. If you decide to start a family with a surrogate mother it is still expected for you to show up at few appointments and make regular check ups here."

"I'm aware sir. And if I told my agent about expanding my family my traveling days would cut down for some amount. And Arizona and I," she paused to take Arizona's hand in hers. "Thought it would be the best if the mother would live with us for that amount of time."

Arizona nodded. "And we're financially capable of having her in our home and to raise a baby after."

Frank chuckled. "Yes, your lawyer explained that already." He pushed two files in front of Arizona and Julie. "Before you take this it's my job to explain what surrogacy really is. There are different types of it. There is traditional surrogacy where a surrogate mother offers her egg and we use the father's, or in your case, donor's sperm to fertilize it. The child isn't genetically related to parents. Other option for you is gestational surrogacy and donor sperm which means that the surrogate is inseminated with embryo using the in vitro fertilization. The embryo is made from either one of your eggs and a donor's sperm."

Arizona nodded getting the informations. "We'be been thinking about traditional surrogacy. Which means the baby technically wouldn't be related to us at all. So once the baby is born how does it work?"

"Usually at the beginning when the parents and the surrogate meet at the clinic for the first time there's a whole bunch of legal documents to sign. But with traditional surrogacy, once the baby is born adoption papers have to be signed as well," Frank explained.

"What if the mother doesn't want to give up the baby or sign the papers?" Julie asked.

Frank smiled. He has been expecting that question. "This is why we first do legal documents here at the clinic. It happened before that the surrogate refused to give the baby to the parents but it's not that common anymore as most mothers already have families and just want to help others."

Arizona looked at Julie who gave her a smile. "Okay, so we decided that traditional surrogacy is our plan."

Frank nodded. "Okay. The files I gave you are our list of sperm donors. You can pick your own, it's not uncommon for couples to pick a friend, but if you don't feel comfortable with friends you have our list. Sperm is available all the time."

Julie nodded. "So how do we pick a surrogate mother?"

"Do you have any wishes on looks or genetics?" Frank asked.

"Not really," Arizona replied. "Well I wish she would look more like Julie," she admitted. "But as long as the woman's healthy that's all that matters."

Frank smiled. "Good. We have your numbers so when I find a perfect surrogate mother I will give you a call. You'll be getting a check up from a social worker soon too so that they'll check the house and see if it's baby appropriate and in your case friendly for the stranger that will carry a child for you. Also if you don't like her don't be afraid to say no. After all she will be the one that will carry your child and live in your home."

Julie stood up and politely shook Frank's hand. "It was very nice meeting you," she said.

"You too. Best of luck," Frank said and shook Arizona's hand. "You'll make a wonderful family."

Julie laughed as Arizona practically ran out of the clinic and to the car. "What's the rush?" she asked and quickened her pace to keep up with Arizona.

"I really want to go through the list," Arizona said simply with a shrug. "Frank seemed nice didn't he? And this all looks like it has all legal rights. Because I heard that some clinics are fake and just looking for money. Disgusting if you ask me. I wonder what kind of woman he will pick for us," she rambled excitedly. The second she sat in the car she opened one of the files and turned the page and then cringed. "JJ. His name is literally JJ," she read. "Who names their kid JJ?"

Julie started the car but didn't drive right away. Instead she placed her hand on Arizona's leg. "We have a lot of time to figure this out. Together. Beside we have 2 very long files of sperm donors and as weird as it is to judge guys by the movies they watch we're gonna do this together. Like Frank said. We don't have to like the first one."

Arizona leaned over and pecked Julie's lips. "You're right. I'm just so excited. I can't even explain it. My mom's gonna have a heart attack when she finds out." Arizona paused with her eyes wide. "Shit. My mom. I have to tell her soon. And dad."

"Wow speedy. Look why don't we wait for a couple of weeks and see when they call us before you tell your parents. It'll be easier that way anyway. Let's just go home order some Chinese and maybe go through the list because I can see how impatient you're being," Julie said sweetly and glanced quickly at Arizona.

Arizona laughed. "I'm sorry I just... I can't wait. We're gonna have a baby."

"We're gonna have a baby," Julie confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to use traditional surrogacy for one reason only. For Callie to have a baby biologically related to her so that later the story will make sense. Callie and Arizona WILL end up together and it makes me cringe that I have to write about Arizona being with someone else but it's for a good purpose. I can't rush through the story because then it'll suck. But they will meet in the next chapter and I have PLENTY of sweet Calzona moments prepared. Also I'm sorry about the delay in updating but I'm kinda focusing on my other story but I have so many ideas for this one so I'm jumping in between.

* * *

Arizona skated out of the elevator and down the hospital hall. She crashed in the counter at the nurse station but only laughed. "Hi," she said to April. A year ago she found her absolutely annoying but now she could consider her as a best friend.

"Oh hey. How did the surgery go?" April asked perkily.

Arizona smiled so big her face almost hurt. "Absolutely perfect. I rocked it. And the good thing is that the baby won't even know about it because there won't be a scar to see. What about you?"

April sighed as she tried to press a button on tablet but it kept canceling. "Well Jackson refuses to let me scrub into a surgery because he thinks it will kill his baby. It's so frustrating. How are your baby plans coming along?"

"Oh me and Julie are still waiting for the call. Well mostly I've been waiting. Julie had another conference for her book in Texas and then she's going to New York so it's been busy. We came down to 3 donors so I think we're set," Arizona rambled. She was excited but now some excitement was replaced with nerves. What if she would never get that phone call?

"That's so sweet. You're gonna be a great mom. And I think that the whole surrogacy thing is great," April gushed.

Arizona laughed. "Finally someone will be decorating onesies for me," she said in a teasing voice. "When's your baby shower?"

"We haven't thought about it yet. Jackson's always so busy and I'm busy too so baby shower here would make the most sense. And all of our friends could come without the whole stuck at work excuse."

"That does make sense," Arizona replied and laughed. Her pager let out a piercing noise. "More babies to save," she said with a smile and skated away. It was a regular day in Seattle with rain pouring down the sky. No major trauma yet but the day was still young. Arizona walked to her protégé. "Hey Alex. What's the emergency?"

Alex just shrugged. "Nothing really but some chick called in the ER and asked for you. She said she tried your cell but it was dead. She said she has important news for you."

"What was her name?" Arizona asked curiously. Her phone indeed was dead because she forgot to charge it before she left home and even though she had a charger with her she didn't have time to go to her office and plug it in.

"I didn't ask but I think she introduced herself as Molly or Julie," he said while looking at his tablet. "Jesus Christ why does this thing keep deleting my freaking patients?"

Arizona rolled her eyes and grabbed the tablet from Alex's hands and pressed on the screen a few times. "There. I restored your data. And now it won't do the same anymore."

"Thanks. How did you do it?" Alex asked.

"Happened to me before and I might have googled it," she laughed. "And now I'm gonna make a phone call to Molly," Arizona said in a mocking voice. Even after all the years her and Julie have been dating Alex refused to learn her name. Arizona walked towards the ER desk. She smiled sweetly to the resident sitting behind the desk and shooed him away. She picked up the phone and dialed Julie's number. "Hey, you called?"

"I did yeah but some guy said you're busy so I didn't wanna bother you," Julie replied somewhat distracted as she typed on her laptop.

"Oh okay. So why did you call?"

"I got a call from Frank. He tried to reach you too but your phone's dead. He said he found us a carrier. He said you should give him a call so he can check up with you too but she sounds perfect. And I got her number," Julie said and laughed at the squeal she got from Arizona.

Arizona twirled around in the chair. "So we're seriously doing this? Okay I'm gonna get my phone charged and give him a call. When are you coming back?"

Julie turned a few pages to check her calendar. "In two days. Three tops. So just wait for me okay?" she asked with a laughter.

"I'll try. Love you."

"Love you too."

Arizona put down the phone and smiled widely. She jumped up from the chair and fist pumped in the air. "Yes!" A few people turned their heads towards her but she didn't care. She ran up the stairs to her Peds department and her office. She plugged her phone in the charger and turned it on. The sight of 5 missed calls and half a dozen unread messages made her cringe. 2 calls were from Julie, 1 from Frank and 2 from her mother. She wondered what her mom wanted. 4 texts were also from her mom.

*Are you busy honey?*  
*Your father got me one of these touch screen phones.*  
*It's quiet far.*  
*I meant quite fun. Sorry. It just wrote that on it's own.*

Arizona laughed at her mom's texts. They somehow made her day even better. One text was from Julie saying that Frank called and one was from Frank that said he found a surrogate for them. Arizona called Frank. "Hello? It's Arizona Robbins. I was informed by my girlfriend that you had news for me."

"Arizona, right. Well I have great news. We found a carrier. She's healthy both physically and psychically. She's in her early 30s and I think she's perfect for you and Julie. I sent you her contact number and she has yours already. Some couples like to meet their surrogate before signing the papers," Frank explained quickly. It was obvious he was in a rush. "So that's all. I wish you the best of luck and see you at clinic with your future baby mother."

Arizona laughed. "Deal. Good day."

"Good day to you too," he said and hung up.

Arizona smiled widely. "I'm gonna have a baby." She saved the number Frank sent as 'baby momma' because she didn't know what else to use as a name. She considered texting the stranger but after a few minutes of thinking decided not to.

The days for Arizona passed by in the speed of a light. Work was keeping her more than just busy as she went through a 48 hour shift without taking a break. She felt like an intern instead of head of Pediatric department. Julie returned from her trip as well with new assignment for her next book. "Hey I have this Friday off do you think we could call her and meet up?" Arizona asked curiously as she plopped herself down on the bed.

"I guess. My agent gave me more time than usually to write this story because I told him about our baby plan. So Friday sounds good," Julie replied. "So been making a list of questions already?"

Blush covered Arizona's cheek. "I might have. I just want to be prepared. For everything."

"I just hope she makes pretty babies."

"Julie!" Arizona gasped and then fell into a fit of giggles. "That's kinda rude. But also true." She relaxed on the bed but then the doorbell rang. "It's 7 o'clock. Who could it be?" she asked. "Are we expecting someone?"

Julie shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of."

The doorbell rang again and Arizona ran to get it open. She nervously looked around the house to see if it was clean. Even if she didn't know who was at the door and that there are small chances that the stranger will actually come in she wanted to make sure the house was spotless. Whenever she had free time she spent it cleaning. Arizona plastered a polite smile on her face and opened the door. "Hello?" she said a little confused.

"Hi. I'm Melissa Gordon. A social worker. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Arizona opened her door wider. "No, no. Julie and I were just lazing around. Come in. We didn't know you'd be here."

Melissa laughed. "Yeah unpleasant surprise visits are part of my job. I'm just here to check the house and environment."

"We don't have anything prepared for the baby yet though," Arizona admitted with a shy smile. They wanted to actually start the process before going shopping for baby clothes and furniture.

"I didn't came here expecting that. I'm just here to check the house, see if it has enough space for the baby and even surrogate mother. Relax."

Arizona laughed. "Well the kitchen's that way, I'm just gonna get my girlfriend so she can be a part of this conversation." She walked up the stairs in the master bedroom.

Julie caught her girlfriend leaning against the door frame. "Who was that?"

"Social worker. It's a surprise visit. Come downstairs," she said softly and went in the kitchen. She released a nervous breath before smiling at Melissa. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine. Still on duty," Melissa replied.

"I'm on call so I get it," Arizona replied feeling a little more at ease. She poured water in a glass and placed it in front of Melissa. "So you just go around the house and backyard and then report it back to the clinic?"

"Pretty much."

Julie joined her girlfriend and the social worker. "Hi, I'm Julie. I'm really sorry I thought it was a wrong house or something. We don't really get visits at this time of day."

Melissa hummed as she finished her glass of water. "So who's ready to give me a tour?"

"We both will," Arizona was fast to respond. "What do you wanna see first?"

"How about the living room? That's usually where people spend most of the time." Melissa was pleasantly surprised that the house was very clean and everything had it's own spot. There was also not one sharp or pointy thing that baby could accidentally hit in or take. The living room was a big open space and even with the U shaped couch there was plenty of space for a child and a surrogant. "Love the colors," she commented. The walls were painted in beige yellow.

Arizona smirked at Julie. They went through many discussions and arguments about colors. "Thank you. I picked it myself." Though she won for the living room their bedroom was dark red.

"So where would the future baby room be?" Melissa asked.

Julie lead her upstairs. Beside the master bedroom they had two guest rooms. One was mostly empty but they used the other one when parents came on visits. Julie opened the door for the one they kept empty. It was in gray color. Since they bought the house they had an unspoken agreement on that being the baby room, if they will ever have one. And now it was happening. "This would be the nursery. We will paint the walls in light brown or green. We're still deciding and it goes with both genders."

Arizona walked further in to the window. "This is where the crib would go. We would put one of those colorful carpets on the floor. Oh and I work with kids so they'd be happy to draw something so we'd put it on the walls. Temporarily at least. And I think putting in a love seat or a chaise lounge would be great," she rambled a little nervously but mostly excitedly.

"I see you got your plans perfected," Melissa said with a smile. The room was perfect and as far as she knew close to the master bedroom. "I have one last job. To see where your surrogate mother would be staying. Normally couples don't make this request so I don't have to worry but the key to a healthy baby is also a healthy mother."

Julie nodded in agreement. "We have a guest room prepared at all times connected with en suite bathroom. Follow me." The future nursery was just a few walks away from the master bedroom but the guest room was down the hall. "Here."

"And all the rooms are soundproof," Arizona felt the need to add.

Melissa walked around the room. She loved that it was perfectly available for anyone to move in at that exact time. It was cozy and comfortable. "Do you use this room often?"

"Not really," Julie responded. "We just like to be prepared because I travel a lot and Arizona works crazy hours sometimes and parents like to give us very short notice on when they're arriving."

"I suppose that's right. Can I see the bathroom as well?"

Arizona just pointed towards the door. She was pretty sure she forgot one of Zola's rubber ducks in it and hoped that Melissa wouldn't point it out. She leaned on Julie's body. "Do you think she'll like us?"

Julie rubbed Arizona's arm in a comforting gesture. "She already is. Beside the house is spotless and perfectly ready. It's always been ready. So we have nothing to worry about." She kissed Arizona's forehead.

"Okay. You're right," Arizona encouraged herself mostly. Melissa returned from the bathroom. "So everything's alright?"

"Perfect," Melissa replied with a smile. "Only one question left. But it's an important one. I know that marriage options are different for you than for most of the couples but do you plan on getting married one day? Because parents committed to one another as much as they are to children are one of our biggest concerns."

"We never talked about marriage. For a long time it wasn't even an option and then we just forgot about it. We are in a very committed relationship. We've been dating for almost 5 years and I know most people take the next step as getting married but we don't feel that way," Arizona started and sighed nervously.

Julie continued for her. "We think that we can provide the same amount of love and care for the baby as just girlfriends that we can as wives."

Melissa nodded in agreement. "I actually understand but I had to ask." She waved then piece of paper where she was answering the form the clinic gave her. "It was very lovely meeting you." She shook both of their hands. "I really hope that this works out for you. I'll keep popping up unexpectedly so see you around."

Arizona and Julie walked her to the door and waved their goodbyes. "Well that went well," Arizona said. "I feel better now."

"Hey, we're gonna take awesome care of this lady and then we're gonna get an adorable screaming baby that will wake us up at 3 in the morning but we wouldn't have it any other way."

Arizona smiled and nodded her head making her loose curls bounce. "So now that my heart rate returned to normal after all this excitement do want some dinner?"

"Ehh... How about we order some Italian?"

"Hey, I can cook," Arizona argued. Her cooking skills weren't something she would be proud of and share with her friends but it was good enough to not have to order in every night.

Julie chuckled. "Well you can try and cook or we order Italian. What's better?"

After some deep thinking Arizona pouted for a second. "Italian."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry that this story didn't start with Callie and Arizona being together but because it didn't I still have to write about Arizona and Julie being a couple. But now that Callie will be introduced I'll focus on her and Arizona too. Most of you aren't happy with that but I promise that they will end up together. It is a Calzona story after all. And I'm leaving for vacation on Saturday so this is the last update before I will. Thank you for the patience!

* * *

Arizona nervously checked the clock on the hospital wall. She was suppose to have a whole day off but of course tiny humans just had to get hurt on Friday. So she was paged at 5 in the morning and was hoping she would finish early enough to still get some sleep before meeting the woman that will change her life. But things never go the way you want them to so Arizona was waiting. It was now 6 in the morning and she was waiting for the ambulance. Because apparently it was an emergency at first but then the girl was stabilized in the ambulance and paramedics turned off the sirens so she was waiting. For her patient. She let out a long groan and slammed her hand against the desk.

Mark Sloan walked to Arizona with a smirk on his face. "Hey Robbins. You got issues here?"

Arizona gritted her teeth. "Yes. Because stupid staff here doesn't know what a stupid emergency means and page me at stupid 5 am for stupid nothing."

Mark's eyes went wide and he took a step away from Arizona. He never heard her swear or be mad like this before. As far as he was concerned Arizona was a perky child friendly surgeon. "So were you in the middle of something or why are you so upset?"

"Because I was suppose to have a day off. And I'm meeting somebody later. Somebody very important. And I wanna be well rested for... meeting." Arizona wanted to tell someone but beside April no one knew about her plan and she planned on keeping it that way for a little while longer.

"Well good luck with your meeting."

Mark's voice was far too amused and it didn't go unnoticed by Arizona. "Ran out of nurses to bang around here?"

"And I'm walking away."

Arizona laughed as Mark almost ran away. She grabbed a pen and clicked it against the desk. it was entertaining for a few minutes but then it became annoying even to her. So she settled for staring at the clock. Watching seconds pass. She saw Owen Hunt walk by and he was the one that paged her and was the trauma surgeon on call. "When is the kid getting here?" she snapped.

Owen chuckled nervously. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Scratching the back of his neck Owen thought of a nice way to tell Arizona. "The girl uhm had another seizure in the ambulance a while ago so they took her to Seattle Press instead."

"And no one bothered to tell me? I literally stood here for an hour. I didn't even get my morning coffee," Arizona whined. She was glad there was no surgery to do but a surgery would at least wake her up.

"I told an intern to find you and tell you. And I'm really sorry about your morning coffee."

Arizona huffed. "So much for a great day. So can I go back home? Or will you page me again for a patient that is not even here?"

Owen chuckled. "You can go home and I really am sorry for paging you. Hopefully it won't happen again."

"It better not," Arizona added quietly with an eye roll. She went in the changing room and changed her scrubs into her comfortable clothes. She almost came here in pajamas but managed to put on sweatpants and a hoodie. She grabbed her purse and dug for her car keys. She wanted nothing more than to go home and lay back in her warm bed. She walked across the cold, dark parking lot to her car. A yawn escaped her mouth just at the thought of going back to sleep. She drove down the street and back home. She parked her car in front of the garage as they would use it again anyway and quietly as possible opened the front door. The house was still quiet and dark. She checked the time and sighed. Almost 7. Arizona gazed the stairs and with a sigh she walked in the living room. She threw herself down on the slightly uncomfortable couch she pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes. Julie managed to sleep through her morning page so she knew she would be up around 7, maybe if she was lucky at 8. So she quickly tried to fall asleep.

The next thing she knew was the delicious smell of coffee and bacon spreading around the living room. She stretched her legs and arms and buried her face in the pillow. A sleepy smile came on her face. She was going to meet their surrogate mother today. She texted the woman two days ago and asked her to meet her in the coffee shop around lunch time. She didn't want them to introduce themselves with names yet so it was still a virtual stranger. Arizona yawned and raised her head. She was able to hear Julie talking on the phone. Out of curiosity she managed to get up and walk in the kitchen. "Morning."

Julie gave her a smile. "Morning," she whispered. "No, no that was just Arizona. She slept in."

Arizona looked at Julie in confusion. It wasn't that late was it? She checked her watch and her eyes widened. It was almost 9. "Who are you talking to?"

"Your dad."

"You told my father the former Colonel of the United States of America that I, his daughter, slept in?" Arizona asked, shocked.

Julie laughed. "Okay. Bye," she said in the phone and hung up. "Yes, but he's really funny. He laughed about it and everything. Now why did you sleep in and how did you end up on the couch dressed?"

"I was paged in the morning but then the patient never arrived because I'm that unlucky so I came back home and I thought that you'll be up any minute so I just crashed here," Arizona explained and grabbed a mug of coffee. "When did you get up?"

"Half an hour ago but I was being lazy," Julie confessed.

Arizona laughed. "I guess it's only fair we get sleep now because it's going to be impossible with a newborn."

"Perhaps. But I'm a very heavy sleeper."

Arizona hated that it was true. Julie could sleep through anything. Arizona used to have that ability but once she received a pager she was sleeping with one eye opened in case she would miss it. It turned out pages are pretty loud unless you're in a hospital full of people. "I envy you that. So we get ready and meet her at Bay Cafe at noon?"

Julie nodded and placed a plate in Arizona's hands. "That's our plan. Now eat."

Arizona jumped on the counter and ate there. She would care about manners some other day. She dug in the plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. She moaned. "This is so good. I'm so hungry." Moving at 5 am really built up her appetite.

Julie playfully slapped her thigh. "Behave you big child."

"Some other day," Arizona mumbled with full mouth. She ate faster than she did when she was in the middle of the lunch while getting paged. After she ate the eggs and bacon she drank her glass of juice with one breath.

"I worry about your eating habits," Julie said and laughed. She tried before to get Arizona to sit at the dining table and eat a meal slowly but it never worked.

After Arizona was finished with breakfast she dropped the plate in the sink and ran upstairs. "I'm taking a shower and getting changed," she yelled over her shoulder to Julie. She took a quick refreshing shower and covered herself with a towel. She had no idea what to wear. She wanted to make a good first impression. She picked black jeans and dark blue knitted sweater that showed off one shoulder and the sleeves reached just under her elbows. Her hair was the biggest problem. She never knew what to do with them.

"Leave them down," Julie said with a smile.

Arizona looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You sure?"

"Yes. You look nice by the way. Very.. welcoming."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm trying too hard aren't I? I just want this to go perfectly. I wanna seem professional but also that I'd be a good mother which is not very known for surgeons."

Julie rubbed Arizona's shoulder in comfort. "You look wonderful. Very mother-ish."

"Thank you. I guess." Arizona let out a shaky breath. "What if we blew this? What if I blew this? I'm probably gonna say something embarrassing or cry."

Julie didn't turn around but kept an eye contact with Arizona through the mirror as she put on her earrings. "Look, I know you're worried but you're not going to do anything wrong. You might say a few stupid things but that's you. She won't say no. We'll charm her."

"You're right. Tonight we're gonna meet our baby momma," she said to herself and then nodded. She used to give herself a lot of pep talks before going into surgeries but after a while she learned to just trust herself. At least when it came to work. Because personally Arizona barely knew what she was doing. What she knew was that she should spend more time with her girlfriend, that it was unusual for a healthy lesbian couple to get a surrogate. But unusual was a part of Arizona. "Do you think I should wear normal shoes or high heels?"

Julie moved to brushing her hair. "And by normal you mean your shaking shoes?"

"They are not shaking shoes. They're called Heelys. And they wheel. Or should I say heel." Arizona laughed at her own joke. "I'll wear them. Because we wanna be who we are right?" She didn't wait long enough in the bedroom to hear the answer as she ran downstairs to put on her shoes. She checked the clock. It was time. "We have to go."

"Will you relax? We still have time."

"But we should be there early you know. My dad always said better to go on the field earlier and surprise the enemy or be late and be the one surprised," Arizona said nervously.

Julie laughed. "We're meeting at a coffee house. This isn't war sweety. But I'm ready."

Arizona blushed. "Please stop me from saying something like that in front of her."

"You bet I will. I don't want her to think that my girlfriend's crazy," Julie said with a wink.

Arizona huffed and grabbed car keys. "I'm driving because you're rude." She grabbed the car keys before Julie could and headed for the car. Once they were both seated she drove to the coffee shop. They were 10 minutes early which gave them a head start to gather themselves. "Do you have questions planned?"

Julie smiled. "No, but I know you do."

"I do. Like why did she choose this and why she picked us. But don't you have questions on your own?" Before she could say more or hear Julie's respond her gaze stopped on the woman who just entered the Cafe. In relationship or not Arizona had to admit she was absolutely gorgeous. The long dark hair in wavy curls and her tan skin shining under rare Seattle sun. She could also tell she was searching for someone. "Is that her?" she asked barely audible.

"I think so," Julie replied just as quietly. She couldn't help but think at how this woman was exactly Arizona's type.

Arizona waved awkwardly once she realized that she indeed was looking for them. The woman walked closer. "Hi," Arizona stammered.

"Hi. I'm Callie Torres. And assuming you're the only two females hanging out with each other you're the couple I'm meeting," she said nervously.

"Julie Cartez," Julie introduced herself.

Arizona reached for a firm handshake like her father taught her. "Arizona Robbins." Callie smiled a little shyly and sat down. "So do you wanna order something before we go in the conversation?"

Callie nodded. "Sure thank you."

Arizona rubbed her sweaty palms against her pants. Her heart was going hundred miles per minute. She was so nervous. And excited. And slightly amazed by the woman. Or Callie. The waitress came. "Diet coke please." It was too hot outside for coffee or tea but apparently she was the only one thinking that.

"Coffee with cream please," Julie ordered.

Callie skipped through the menu with her eyes. "Same here please."

"So two coffees with cream and one diet coke? Got it."

Arizona bit her lip. "So uhm Callie? Is that short for something?" She wanted to go through some basic questions first before jumping right in asking her to carry a baby.

"Usually I don't tell this before fourth date but I guess I can skip that rule now," Callie tried to joke to lighten the mood. "It's actually short for Calliope." Even she cringed as she said it. "It means music or something like that. My mom was obsessed with Homer during the time she was pregnant with me and Calliope was supposed to be his muse," she ranted.

"I like it," Arizona said. "It's unique."

"And I assume Arizona is after the state?"

Arizona gasped. "Nu-uh. It's after the battle. USS Arizona. My dad named me that to honor my grandfather who lost his life there."

"Oh I'm sorry."

They got their drinks and Julie decided to be the one asking the question because Arizona kept dodging it. "What made you decide to do this?"

"And why us?" Arizona quickly added before she would lose courage.

Callie took a sip of her coffee. "A couple of years ago something happened to me and it took me a while to get over it but I signed up at the clinic a while a go you know to help somebody and I got a call from Frank saying there's a lovely couple and I said yes."

Arizona squinted at the brunette. There was more to the story, she could tell. "What do you do? I mean what's your job."

Callie laughed. "I am a surgeon. Or rather was one."

"I'm a surgeon too," Arizona excitedly said.

"Best pediatric surgeon in the country," Julie proudly added.

Callie smiled. They were quite a cute couple. "Frank mentioned something about different living arrangements than usually so what does that really mean?"

"We would want you to move in with us," Arizona explained. "During the pregnancy of course. We just feel like we'd be missing out too much if we would just go to appointments. You know crazy surgical schedules and she's a writer so she travels a lot."

Callie couldn't help but smile. Arizona's word diarrhea seemed as bad as her own. "I understand really. How would that exactly work?"

"I assume you'd move in once we get the whole baby making thing started," Arizona answered. It was most logically. They could get to know each other over the phone but once they would begin the process and get a positive pregnancy test Arizona would prefer to have Callie as close as possible.

"I don't have a problem with that," Callie replied.

Julie finished her cup of coffee. "What about your family?"

Callie let out a shaky breath. "I don't have one. Well I'm single. And no children. Frank and I talked about it because usually women that choose to be surrogate mothers already have families on their own and he said it's not really a problem as long as I'm really sure."

"So this would be your first time giving birth?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm a pediatric surgeon so I'll make sure they'll have you drugged up nicely so you won't feel a thing," Arizona promised.

Callie and Julie both laughed. "I guess we have a deal," Callie said. They seemed like nice people. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure," Julie answered with a smile.

"Not that it's any of my business but why did you pick surrogacy? I mean a sperm donor would work just fine." Callie was nervous about the question. She didn't want to look like she was judging because she wasn't really. She was curious.

Arizona shrugged. "I guess it's fair if we answer that. It felt like it just fits you know? Julie travels a lot and pregnancy would compromise with that and I work with radiations and diseases and illnesses that could harm the fetus. It wouldn't be fair."

"That is true," Callie replied quietly. "So when do we start?"

Julie took her phone out of the pocket to check her schedule. "I have to leave next weekend for a few days but after that I'm home for months."

"We have to see Frank before we start though right?" Arizona asked. She barely remembered the conversation she had at the clinic. She was so nervous then.

Callie nodded. "I guess we have a plan."

Arizona had to bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from squealing. Her knees however bounced excitedly and she was trying hard to stay in her seat and not jump up and squeeze Callie. "Thank you so much for doing this. We're never gonna be able to thank you enough."

"Well you will be the one going to the store at midnight because of my cravings so let's call it even," Callie joked. She was happy to help them. And in a way she was helping herself too.

* * *

A/N2: So yes there's a story behind Callie's decision to be a surrogate mother that you will learn soon. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I did the justice.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I HAVE RETURNED FROM VACATION. Btw longest chapter in this story so far.

I love Mark and Callie's friendship. I never was a fan of their hook ups but the support Mark gave her was so amazing that I just had to add it to my story. Mark's a big softie on the inside.

* * *

Arizona checked her pager before setting it on her hip. "I have the afternoon and evening off and Karev said he's doing fine but there's trauma coming in so I don't know if I'll get paged." She was stressing out. It was the day. The day Callie will move in. They decided to meet at the clinic and sign all the papers and then help Callie to settle in their house and then they would go to the hospital where they would have an appointment. Arizona wasn't sure if they would just talk or actually start the process but either way it would take around 3 months for the first insemination any way.

Julie rubbed Arizona's shoulder. She was nervous too. "Well I talked to my publisher and he said I have to send him the first snippet in a week or two but I'm almost finished so I have time to be with her while you're gone."

"Well that could work." Arizona sighed and her phone beeped. "Okay so I got a message from Callie and she said she left the house. How about she drops her things here first?"

"I guess that'd make more sense. And then we go together?" Julie suggested. She was trying to hold back her nerves because Arizona was already all over the place.

Arizona sent Callie the address and then ran her finger along the bookshelf. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper towel to clean it up. It wasn't even dusty because she spent most of the night cleaning the house since she couldn't sleep. "Did you check the guest room?"

Julie couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was setting away the groceries and it was so many of them. "I did and there's nothing wrong with it. Except she might go blind in the bathroom because it's shining so bright."

"Hey! I'm sorry but I'm really nervous and cleaning helps. I didn't actually overdo it did I?" Once again Arizona was worried crazy. Too many things could go wrong now.

"No, I was just joking. Look why don't you help me with all the food you bought and we'll figure the rest later." Julie mentioned to the bags that were still unpacked. "We should get a second fridge with everything you bought." She lifted a green vegetable. "Do you even know what this is?"

Arizona laughed. "It's kale."

"And what does one do with a kale?" Julie questioned.

Arizona shrugged. "I don't know. I just bought it because it looked interesting. You can boil it probably or do something with the rest of the green vegetables."

Julie smirked. "You have no idea about half of the things you bought do you?"

"I know this are fries," Arizona said cheekily and lifted a bag of frozen potato fries. "I just wanna look like we actually cook. I don't think Callie can survive on take outs. Even I can barely stand it most of the time." They just finished putting everything away when the doorbell rang. "That must be her," she nervously squeaked and took a deep breath. She smiled politely as practice in the mirror and then opened the door, putting on the same smile. "Hi."

Callie smiled back. She was nervous too. She was basically moving in with two strangers. Not complete strangers of course. "Hey." She was holding on quite large suitcase and a purse and she remembered a few neighbors asked her if she was moving out of her apartment building. "I'm not too early am I?"

"No, you're right on time actually. Let me help you with that," Arizona offered and pulled the suitcase in the house with a groan. "Wow it's heavy."

"Well it is for nine months," Callie teased. "And that's just half of my actual clothes because I assume I'll be able to do laundry."

Arizona nodded. "Absolutely. There's actually a washing machine/dryer in your bathroom so there won't be any awkwardness." She awkwardly paused. "Want me to show you your room?"

"It is kinda your house," Callie said and laughed. "I feel like I'm going away for college or something and moving in a dorm with unknown roommate."

"It does kinda feel that way huh?" Arizona asked with a smile. She breathed in relief. It felt like the awkward tension seemed to fade away a little. "Follow me." She managed to somehow carry the enormous suitcase up the stairs. "This is the guest room or well your room."

Callie stepped in and smiled. "I love it. I had a roommate but ever since she moved out I kept her room stored with useless crap. This is nice."

Arizona smiled proudly. "Thank you. I keep it that way because my father, the Colonel of United States marine corps, is a very complicated man."

"Oh wow. He sounds tough."

Arizona laughed. Callie's wide eyes were priceless. "He's a great man. As long as things are going his way. So do you wanna get settled in first or?"

Callie cringed. That meant unpacking clothes she just barely packed. "Honestly? I kind of don't want to unpack yet. When do we have to be at the clinic?"

"Whenever we're ready," Arizona said. She stepped outside the room and leaned against the railing. "Julie are you ready to go now?" she yelled downstairs.

Julie rolled her eyes but luckily Arizona couldn't see. How that woman always yelled instead of telling her in normal voice was beyond her. "Yes. I'm gonna take my SUV."

Arizona huffed. "I hate it." She knew that the car would actually come in handy now that they were about to have a child but it doesn't mean she liked it. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. We're signing papers today right?"

"Yes. But the hospital visit later will be fun," Arizona added.

Callie laughed. "It's an OB visit it can't really be that fun. Well for me anyway. Do you know Addison Montgomery?"

"Know her? I see her every day because our specialties collide most of the time," Arizona replied as they walked downstairs. Correction, Callie walked while Arizona skipped every other step.

"Good thing I know ortho," Callie said to herself.

Arizona heard her though and stopped for a moment. "Ortho?"

Callie sighed. She didn't feel ready yet. "Yes, I used to be an ortho surgeon. And Addison is one of my best friends."

"That's awesome. And a little creepy. So you know Seattle Grace team?"

"Oh yeah. The man whore of the hospital is my actual best friend. And my former roommate is cardio hungry Yang," Callie admitted. And she used to be a part of the team. For a moment.

Arizona felt sad for some reason. It wasn't that uncommon that some surgeons just stopped being surgeons but she wanted to know Callie's story. "Having Mark Sloan as a best friend is... definitely something. He and I aren't tight but we learned to get along. Anyone else that you know?"

"Bailey and I were in the same class."

"Really?" Arizona asked shocked. Shortly after she arrived at the hospital she worked for a while with Miranda until she was promoted. "I tried making her choose pediatric surgery but she refused. I think it's Webber's fault because he bought all those shiny machines for general surgery and all I had was sick kids."

Callie let out a laugh. Arizona was basically pouting. "Yeah I don't think Bailey's the PEDs material."

"We're hardcore," Arizona immediately argued.

Callie raised her hands in surrender. "I know but it's Bailey. Trust me general suits her."

Julie met them at the front door. "What are you two talking about so passionately?"

"Hospital. Do you know that she used to work at Seattle Grace? How awesome is that?" Arizona gushed as if Callie wasn't standing next to her.

"Oh so will I have a hard time keeping up with you?"

Callie shook her head. "I don't work there actually. Not anymore. But most of my friends do."

Arizona's eyes widened and she squealed. "IS THAT YOUR CAR?" she nothing but yelled. "What a beauty." There was a vintage blue thunder bird parked in front of the house.

"It's mine, yes. And thank you."

"Can I touch her?"

Callie laughed. "If you want." She watched Arizona walk towards the car and hug the hood. "Is she always like this?" she asked Julie.

"Most of the time, yes. You get used to it." Julie snorted. "Come on lover girl. I feel cheated on with you hugging that car."

Arizona pouted. "Okay." She leaned closer. "But I will see you later," she whispered to the car. "We're going all together?" Julie nodded. "Dibs on the keys." She didn't even wait for respond, just snatched the keys away and sat in the car.

"I'll sit in the back," Callie offered when she noticed Julie glancing between the doors. She got in the car. It had very comfortable seats and quite a lot of space. "My lawyer and I already signed some papers so I don't know if she should be here at this meeting or not."

Julie turned around. "We spoke to Frank and he said since we already did the legal part it's okay if it's just us."

"Okay," Callie softly replied and leaned back. It hit her. She was not just gonna be housing a baby for someone, it's going to be her baby. Because she's also donating her egg. But as scary as it was it was also exciting and surreal. She was helping this amazing couple to achieve their dream and it made Callie feel good about herself, something she hasn't felt in a really long time. Before she knew it they were parked at the clinic and ready to go. They all exited the car but lingered around the entrance for a while.

Arizona rubbed her hands together. "I could so go for a smoke right now."

"You smoke?" Callie asked with a slight cringe. "And you're still a pediatric surgeon?"

"I don't smoke," Arizona defended herself. "Just on super rear occasions when I'm nervous or I feel like I'm gonna get in trouble. It's been months since I smoked." That was a lie. She had a cigarette a few days ago because her nerves got the best of her. But she promised herself that she wouldn't smoke once Callie moves in.

Callie laughed. "Okay then. But I've seen smokers lungs. Not pretty. Kids probably don't have that but trust me most adults do."

"I thought you said you were in ortho."

"Yes, but during my residency I was into cardio as well. But ortho was better and I loved the sound of bones breaking and then rebuilding them."

Callie spoke with so much passion that Arizona wondered what made her quit surgery. But she decided not to ask. Not yet anyway. They decided to enter the clinic and were immediately lead to the conference room. "Hi," Arizona said shyly as she somehow ended up being the first one to enter the room. There were more people there than the last time.

"Welcome, welcome," Frank said with a smile and urged them to take their seats. "It's been a while huh? Arizona, Julie are you pleased with our choice for your surrogant mother?"

Arizona nodded. It was an awkward question. She didn't want to praise Callie and she couldn't say anything bad because Callie was sitting right there next to her. "I think you picked the right person," she said.

"And I agree with her," Julie added.

Frank nodded. "I'm really glad to hear that. Now there are a few ways to do it. You can start the process here in our own clinic with our incredible fertility team or you can pick your own doctor."

"We already have a doctor. It's a friend of mine so it's more familiar," Arizona explained. She trusted the team here but she trusted her own friend more. She operated with her before and she knew she was the best.

"Okay, so we got that settled. Anything you want to ask or discuss?"

Callie let out a shaky breath. "Uhm the papers that I have to sign can I do that now because I'm pretty sure once the baby comes I'll be too emotional to sign anything." Callie was terrified of admitting that. But she knew herself and she knew how attached she would get.

"You already signed a few papers but with adoption papers there has to be an actual baby to talk about it. Usually we send them on the home address a few months before birth. I assume you got settled nicely in their home?" he asked Callie.

Callie nodded with a smile. It's a beautiful house, that's for sure.

Frank wrote a couple of things down. "That's wonderful." He then turned his attention to Julie and Arizona. "The sperm you chose is waiting now if you do the process somewhere else we can send it there or you can pick it up personally."

Julie laughed quietly when Arizona cringed. She was a surgeon and yet she had a fear of sperm. "We would really appreciate it if you could send it to Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Seattle Grace huh? Amazing pick. I could almost recommended," Frank said with a wink. "Well all the papers have been signed to this point so you're free to go. The social worker will appear a few more times but that's pretty much it. And congratulations."

Julie stood up first, followed by Callie. "We did it," she said to Arizona.

And it hit her. Arizona squealed. "Oh my god. We're gonna have a baby. We need to get everything ready. The other day I was searching on the Internet and I found this incredibly cute crib. You'd love it," she rambled.

Callie laughed. "First we need to make a baby."

Arizona shrugged. "We will but it was a really cute crib." They sat in the car and drove away.

"When is our appointment at the hospital?" Julie asked.

"Whenever we want so I guess now. Really, most of the time we can come whenever we want as long as I check in with Addison first," Arizona said. She parked the car nearest to the hospital.

Callie smiled at the hospital. It's been a while since she's been here. A long while. But she didn't feel sad looking at it anymore. They entered and she was immediately pulled in a bone crushing hug and was lifted from the ground.

"Torres," Mark said excitedly as he spun her around. He set her back on the ground before having a good look at her. "You look great. How was Miami? What are you doing here? Hi Robbins," he almost gushed.

"You sound like an exciting teenage girl," Callie said with a laughter. "And Miami was sunny. How are boobs surgeries?"

Arizona snorted. Callie and Mark really were best friends.

"Boobs are fine thank you very much," Mark said with an eye roll. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help these two with a baby," Callie said casually.

Mark's eyes widened and he placed a hand on Callie's shoulder. "Are you sure? Because that's huge and after what happened..."

Callie sighed. "What happened sucked and hurt but I'm sure. And it's going to be great. We have to keep moving but I'll see you around."

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows as she started walking away. "So that was a completely different side of man whore Sloan that I just saw."

"He's my best friend," Callie said. "It's crazy I know. But he's a really nice guy underneath the whole McSteamy thing. He helped me through a lot." Callie shrugged and walked towards the elevator. She silently prayed no one else will see her. The elevator door opened and Callie's last name was called once again but this time by a dark haired asian woman. "Yang," Callie said with a smirk.

"So I don't get a hug? Mark sent a message to everyone to come see the miracle that is you back in Seattle Grace Hospital," Cristina teased.

Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm not back if that's what you thinking. Just here for some personal business."

"Well the ortho spot is still opened," Cristina added before leaving the elevator.

"You seem very popular around here," Julie stated.

"Yeah, I happen to know a lot of people here because I used to work here." Callie looked around and sighed softly to herself. "I miss this place," she said quietly.

Arizona eyed Callie. Once again she got the sudden urge to ask her what happened. But from her own experiences she knew surgeons didn't just quit their jobs. Bad things had to happen. She knocked on exam door where she knew Addison was. "Hi. You're free?"

"Give me 10 minutes," Addison said as she looked up from another patient's legs.

Arizona blushed. "Sorry." She turned around and sat down on the chair that was right in front of the exam room. "She's busy right now but she will be done in 10 minutes."

"You still sure?" Julie asked Callie. Every once in a while they asked her that.

Callie laughed. "I'm still sure. You don't have to worry because I'm not going to change my mind. I'm really glad that I can help." They waited in silence until the door opened and a woman left with Addison showing after her.

Addison's smile widened when she saw Callie. "Hey. Come in." They all entered the exam room. "Okay, Callie you can get dressed in the wonderfully uncomfortable gown and you two can explain how and when you want this to start."

Callie groaned. "You'd think by now they would buy nice gowns," she muttered to herself as she went in the changing room.

Arizona nodded at Julie, showing her she can explain. "Well we'd like to start it as soon as possible. Since I'm the only one not finished with med school I have no idea what's happening," Julie said and laughed.

"We're just gonna do an exam today, see how things are. But Arizona you should know that I'm not a fertility specialist."

Arizona shrugged. "But you're the best neonatal surgeon and I trust you."

Callie returned wearing the gown and adorable Superman socks. She sat on the table and saw Addison laughing at her. "What? This socks are bad-ass thank you very much."

"Sure. First we're gonna take some blood," Addison explained and did what she said. Callie flinched but otherwise stayed still. "Good. So how are things down there?" she teased.

Callie laughed. "If you didn't have a needle in my vein I would totally punch you. And things down there are fine."

Addison called an intern and ordered to send the blood down to the lab and get the results back as soon as possible. "Lay down," she ordered as she prepared the machine.

Callie lied down and placed her legs in the stirrups. Both Arizona and Julie moved so now they were standing behind her. "I think our friendship is about to change," Callie said.

"It's not the first time," Addison commented.

Callie blushed. "Sure, why don't you put that on the board like you did with those panties?"

Addison chuckled. "You're gonna feel some pressure." She pressed a few buttons. "And I still can't believe you claim them."

"I was an idiot back then," Callie commented and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Well your uterus looks good. Everything looks great." She pressed a few more buttons. "There, done. You can get dressed." She cleaned the equipment and paged her intern to get her the lab results back. She put urgent on it. "You two look very uncomfortable."

Arizona laughed. "Thank you for commenting on that. So everything's good?"

"Yup. I won't know more until we get the blood results back but so far it looks promising. When did you want to do the insemination?"

"As soon as possible," Julie eagerly responded.

Callie returned back and brushed her hair from under her t-shirt with a graceful move. "Hey Add, how are things around here?" She somehow felt braver with Julie and Arizona standing there. She would never ask her if she was by herself.

"Well the ortho spot is still opened. It's always gonna be opened. And uhm... we got a cardio replacement. Teddy Altman. Mark's less of a man whore since he started dating Lexie. And Derek still has perfect hair."

Callie laughed. "Yeah that sounds about right."

The intern came and handed Addison the lab results. "You still have a lot of eggs left. That's good. So we should make an appointment and actually start the process in a month."

Arizona excitedly wrote it in her phone while Callie hugged Addison. "I'm happy for you. You look great," Addison said softly.

"I feel better," Callie said honestly and then left with Arizona and Julie. This was it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is it. Callie's story. So now you will understand her a little better. And a little bonding time. I know you all want Callie and Arizona to be together already and they will eventually, but I can't rush it even though you hate Arizona being with someone else.

* * *

Arizona woke up feeling well rested. She had her morning off and didn't have to be at the hospital until later unless she would get paged earlier. She could smell something amazing being cooked which surprised her. Julie wasn't even home. She left early to talk to her publisher and let Arizona sleep in. Arizona crawled out of her warm bed and went in the kitchen. "Callie?" The Latina was watching a pan while moving her hips to the music.

Callie jumped a little from being startled. "Sorry, it's just you have so much food in the fridge and I love to cook," she quickly apologized.

"No, no, it's okay. We don't cook much anyway." Arizona smiled as the music softly played from the radio.

"Eggs and bacon?" Callie asked.

"Only if give me toast with it," Arizona teased. She sat down and then laughed. "It should be the other way around. You're the guest here."

Callie placed a plate in front of Arizona. "You told me to make myself feel at home and this is me making myself comfortable. Now eat up because eggs are never good cold. Is Julie home?" She's been awake for an hour already and there were no movements in the house except for Arizona just waking up.

"No, she left in the morning but she should be home around dinner time," Arizona answered before taking a bite. She moaned. "This is so good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love to cook," Callie said with a smile as she sat down too. She had to admit she was also pretty good at it.

Arizona grinned. "Then you're free to cook whenever you want." She chewed for a while. This was a perfect opportunity to get to know Callie. "Can I ask you something?"

Callie hummed and nodded. She knew what she was going to be asked. People only asked her if they could ask her a question when they wanted to talk about THAT. About what happened.

"Why did you quit surgery?"

Callie sighed. She gave herself a moment to really think if she wanted to answer.

"I mean if you wan't to say," Arizona quickly added. "You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

And for Callie's surprise she didn't. Maybe because Arizona was a surgeon too and she would understood better. "I was engaged," Callie started. "To a woman. Erica." She paused and took a sip from the glass of orange juice. "It was in December. I was on the night shift. She has just visited her parents and was returning home. She was a cardiothoracic surgeon."

Arizona dropped her fork and stared at Callie. She had no idea where this story would be going.

"Er-... She was pregnant. Twenty three weeks. I was behind the ER desk when I got a call. Female, pregnant. Car versus truck. The female's car fell down the hill and she flew through the windshield." It was almost as if Callie was reading that. It was told in such monotone voice. "I didn't think about it twice. It was a cold night, ice on the roads. Accidents like that happened all the time. The car was burning. They didn't have her ID and her face was burned. I waited for the ambulance. And they.." Releasing a shaky breath she continued, "I saw her. Her eyes were wide opened. And I collapsed. Or fainted. I don't really remember."

Arizona bit her lip trying not to gasp. Surgeons told people every day that their loved ones didn't make it. She had no idea what she would do if she was on the other side.

Callie ran her hand through her hair. "When I woke up I was told she was in surgery. So I went in the gallery and watched. Which is when I realized why family members are not allowed to observe. She was brain dead before her heart even stopped. I saw Derek come in and he.. walked away. I saw them starting a c-section and I ran downstairs. I ran in the operating room just in time to see Addison take her out. She was purple. And she wasn't breathing. I remember the Chief screaming at me. But I held her hand," Callie whispered and cleared her throat. "Addison intubated. One pound, one ounce. That's how much she weighted. Eventually they got her heartbeat and I remember they took her away. But she was alive." Callie's voice was almost hopeful.

Arizona tilted her head to the side. This story was breaking her heart. And Callie had silent tears falling down her face.

"Erica was pronounced dead at 2:27 am and I left the OR. I don't even remember feeling anything. She was just... gone. I took the elevator to the NICU and I got there just in time to see them pronounce her death. She died 6 minutes after Erica. She had a brain bleed and they tried to revive her but she was so tiny there wasn't much they could do."

Arizona looked down at her plate. Food wasn't so appetizing anymore. "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't ask."

Callie wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. "It's fine, really. It sucked. It still sucks but it's been over 2 years. I eventually got over it. And it feels good. To open up."

"Is that why you quit surgery?"

"I returned for work," Callie admitted. "I managed the consults and minimally invasive procedures that could be done in exam rooms but I couldn't walk in the OR. I transfered. To Mercy West. And it was the same there. I thought it wouldn't be but I still saw her there. Both of them. So I took a leave. And I stayed at home for a while. Moved in back with Cristina and she was so nice about it. And Yang doesn't do nice. But then I couldn't take the pity looks anymore so I left. I went in Miami to my parents and it helped."

Arizona wanted to say so much but at the same time she had nothing to say. It was a terrible experience. "So when you went in the hospital with us the other day. Was that your first time seeing your friends again?"

Callie nodded. "I talked to Mark. And Skyped. But he was always asking me the same question over and over. Are you okay? And I didn't know how to answer it for a really long time. I can, today. I'm okay."

"That's so, so terrible," Arizona breathed. "I don't know what to say."

"Nothing. Nothing is fine." She finally decided to look at Arizona. She didn't dare to while she was talking. "Please don't start treating me like them now that you know. It's bad enough that they all saw me in the middle of my break down." Callie rarely cared what other people thought of her but she wasn't that kind of woman that cried in front of others.

Arizona smiled warmly. "I promise." She paused and then grinned. "When you said to Addison something about panties on the board, what did you mean by that?"

Callie chuckled. "So Addison and Derek were married and Derek was cheating on her with Meredith and Addison found her panties stuffed in his coat so she cleaned them, placed them in zip bag and then hung them on the board where everyone could see it."

"Why did you claim them?"

"Nothing goes by you does it?" Callie asked with a smile. Her eyes still burned from crying just minutes ago but her heart felt lighter. "And I claimed them because there was this goofy intern that I was in love with and I tried to impress his friends so that's why I took them."

Arizona laughed. "That intern sounded like a real charmer."

Callie loved the fact that Arizona didn't even budge over the fact that she told her she was engaged with a woman and in love with a man before. "I was stupid, really. But he was a dork. And I loved him. And then his father died and we went to Vegas and got married. Then he cheated on me and it was over."

"Wow. You seem to have quiet a story." Arizona's eyes widened as she said that. That was meant to stay inside of her head.

Callie blushed. "Uhm yeah, I guess."

"I mean it's a good thing. You lived a life. That's good," Arizona nervously added.

"Everyone has a story," Callie stated. "Like the fact why you chose pediatric surgery. And why you wear wheels on your shoes."

Arizona gasped. "How do you even know that? I don't wear it in the house because one time I hit the table and Julie's favorite vause broke."

Callie laughed. That sounded something Arizona would do. "Because I still have friends. And surgeons gossip like nobody else."

"So you know things about me?" Arizona asked.

"Because people talk," Callie responded. "Mostly Mark. He's a terrible gossip though. But he keeps me updated. Now I think it's only fair you tell me about you. Or you and Julie."

Arizona laughed. Mark did hang out around nurse's stations a lot but she wasn't sure if it was just for the gossip. "I come from a Marine family so the name Arizona isn't after the state but the battleship. USS Arizona. My grandpa was serving on it when Pearl Harbor was attacked. He died and my dad named me Arizona to honor that sacrifice. I have to listen to this story every year on my birthday."

"Battleship huh? That's unique."

Arizona lifted one eyebrow. "Your name is Calliope."

Callie laughed. "I guess we're both on the special side of the names huh? My mom loved to read poetry and Calliope was suppose to be his muse. I just went with Callie once I started school. Only my dad calls me Calliope."

"Calliope," Arizona repeated, loving how the name sounded. "Maybe I should put that down on my baby names list."

"You have a list?" Callie questioned.

Arizona shrugged. "I have two. One with really bad names like Rainbow or Hashtag and Agamemnon that I know Julie will hate so then we can pick names from the cute list."

Callie laughed, throwing her head back. "Agamemnon? It's funny but I kinda like it."

Arizona's eyes went wide. "Do you think Julie will hate it? Please tell me she'll hate it."

"Don't worry, she'll hate it," Callie comforted her. Because she's been leaving with them for a couple of weeks and got to know them well enough. "But I like it. Maybe I should put that on my list."

"Don't steal my baby names," Arizona warned. "It took me a really long time to come up with the weird ones."

Callie shook her head with a smile playing on her lips. "Tell me what else you got?"

Arizona smiled, shyly for a second, but then her dimples popped. She hasn't had the opportunity to run her name ideas by Julie yet. "Okay, well Timothy if it's a boy. It's after my brother. He died while serving for the country," Arizona said.

Callie nodded and encouraged Arizona to go on.

"If it's a girl, I've always loved the name Sofia. And I have always adored the name Emma. And for a weird reason I like the name Alegra. I had it on the bad names list for a while but I grew to love it."

"Alegra? As in allergy medication?" Callie asked. Of course only doctors would come up with names like this.

Arizona quickly shook her head. "It's Alegra with one l. And I like it. I don't have any weird names for a boy though. Any ideas?"

"If you go with Timothy as the middle name it's actually easier. You can use almost everything," Callie said.

Arizona thought about it. "Daniel Timothy," she tried mixing her dad's name and her brother's. "Parker Timothy," she tried with the random name. "You're right," she said with a big smile. But that turned in a frown the second her pager made a sound. "I wasn't suppose to come in till 11," she whined as she checked. "911."

"Go," Callie said. "I'm fine. I'll just read a book, watch some TV."

Arizona stood up but paused. "Do you want to come with me? I know Mark's still there and you can catch up with your friends."

Callie thought about it. It couldn't hurt. Arizona was still treating her the same even after what she told her. "You're actually right. I can talk to Mark and maybe look around."

Arizona ran up the stairs to quickly change out of her pajamas and grabbed her purse. Callie was already waiting and did the dishes in the mean time. "You really didn't have to."

"But I wanted to," Callie said with a shrug. She alerted Mark to let him know she was coming. As they left the house she could see Arizona staring at her precious vintage car. "Do you want to drive it?"

Arizona's eyes widened. Oh I so do, she thought but didn't dare to say it out loud. "Well if you insist." She snatched the keys from Callie's opened hand and skipped to the car. "Beautiful," she cooed as she sat down. She ran her hands along the wheel before she started the car.

Callie couldn't help but smile. For some reason she found Arizona ridiculously adorable but would never admit it. They drove to the hospital and Callie took her time to look around the road. She's been here before as that road lead further up to the house Derek built up on the hill. They got to the hospital faster than she expected and a small wave of panic washed over Callie. She exited the car and released a shaky breath.

"So I gotta run because the ambulance is gonna be here soon but take your time," Arizona said in a rush as she could already hear the sirens in the distance. She ran to the ER instead of entering through the main entrance.

Callie nervously licked her lips. First thing she did was order coffee before she even entered the hospital. She was met with some familiar eyes but mostly she felt like she didn't belong here anymore.

"Doctor Torres?" Meredith asked. She was surprised to see her here.

Callie waved her hand. "Just Callie, now." It's been so long since she stood in an OR she didn't even feel like a doctor anymore.

"Are you back for work?" Meredith wondered.

Callie's reply was simple. "No."

Meredith frowned. "Oh. Well we'd love to have you here if you ever change your mind. Lots of broken bones."

"Thank you, really," Callie said politely. "But I'm not ready yet." She looked around the lobby. "Do you know where Mark is?"

"I think he's in the CT room with Derek. Do you want me to page him for you?"

Callie shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll just go look for him by myself." Normally people weren't allowed to wonder around the hospital. Especially not in rooms where they perform scans but Callie had her privileges so she went to the CT room just as she scans were starting to show on the screen. The door was opened so they didn't hear her come in. "Wow that is some serious messed up spine," she chimed in.

Mark nearly jumped from his seat. "Torres!" He stood up to hug her tight.

Derek just laughed. "Wanna scrub in Callie?"

"Oh no, thank you. I was just here looking for Mark. What happened to the guy anyway?" Callie felt almost annoyed by how much they all wanted her to return. Even if her fingers did itch just a little.

Mark sat back down. "He was doing tricks with a bike when he fell right on his back."

"Wow," Callie whispered. "So I guess you'll be busy with surgery?"

Derek sighed. "We're not sure if we're gonna operate right away. The spine is so unstable it's gonna be tricky to find a perfect angle on the operating table."

"That kid's never gonna walk again if you don't operate," Callie said. "I thought you love lost causes."

Derek chuckled. "I do. Well you and Sloan are free to do whatever you want and I'm gonna talk to the patient and his family."

Callie sat down in the chair Derek just left and spun around in it, smiling brightly to Mark. "Hi."

"Okay, what got you so happy?" Mark asked with a sigh. As much as she loved seeing her best friend happy it also meant something significant had to happen. "Did you decide to house a baby for another couple?"

Callie slapped his arm. "Hey! I'm happy because I can be. And that's enough for today. And now Arizona and Julie are the only couple I'm housing a baby for." She considered if she should tell Mark. "I told her. I told Arizona. About what happened you know? And it felt so good to just say it. I don't really know why because I was making breakfast and she walked in and asked me and I just told her. Maybe it's because she's a surgeon too and I knew she would understand. I'm rambling aren't I?"

"A little bit," Mark said with a knowing smirk. "You know you can't have a crush on her."

Callie gasped. "I do not have a crush on her."

"A little bit," Mark repeated.

"Okay, fine. I think she's adorable. She's always so perky and she drinks cocoa before going to bed and tea for breakfast and she's happy like all the time. And she's beautiful. Have you seen her eyes?" Callie sighed deeply as she realized she was once again rambling.

Mark shrugged. "She's got nice boobs." Callie send him a glare that made him shiver. "What? It's true. But you live with her and her girlfriend so you can't do anything about it." He emphasized the word girlfriend.

Callie decided to tease Mark a little. "I get to see her wearing a tank top without a bra on. I'd say that's enough."

Mark laughed and leaned closer to Callie. "It's really good to see you being yourself again. Even if you do have the hots for a woman you're about to have a baby for."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: One thing that I love about writing is reading your replies. God, it makes me feel so good. Thank you. I've been re-watching season 9 and it's such a mood killer with all the screaming and tears and the it-all-comes-back-to-the-leg. The last two episodes are just like a knife straight into my Calzona heart.

I wasn't planning to update today but yesterday our beautiful Jessica Capshaw celebrated her birthday so consider it as a belated birthday present to the half of our wonderful ship.

* * *

Today was the day. The day that Callie Torres would get knocked up with a sperm donor that Arizona and Julie picked. The man was almost a replica of Arizona. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, even dimples. A successful primary doctor. Fit and healthy. So everyone was a little on the edge in the house. Callie was watching TV in the living room with Julie and occasionally texting Mark.

"Are you comfortable?" Arizona asked nervously. "Do you need anything? Are you thirsty?"

Callie laughed softly. She swore she was asked that question for the billionth time today. "I'm comfortable and no, thank you I'm good. Look you can relax. it's going to be fine. You trust Addison right?"

"Of course," Arizona quickly replied. "You trust her too right?"

Callie nodded. "Of course I trust her. She's been a really great friend to me and she's an incredible doctor."

"Good," Arizona breathed. She sat down for a second but then stood right back up. She was fidgeting. "How much longer?" she asked. They had an appointment at 3 pm.

Julie laughed as she checked her watch yet again. "We still have almost an hour left but if you want we can go to that Italian restaurant and eat and then head to the hospital."

Arizona nodded eagerly. "Let's do this." Anything to get her out of the house and closer to the hospital. This was it. They were going to make a baby. Before she started moving again she wanted to make sure Callie was okay with the plan. "You like Italian?"

"Yes. It's really sweet and everything but you don't have to worry so much and run everything by me. Just try to relax and I'll feel better too," Callie advised her. The eagerness was making her nervous mostly because her doctor sense kicked in and everything that could go wrong was listed in her head. Maybe some food would help her relax.

Arizona calmly exhaled. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm going to calm down just give me a second." She took a few deep breaths. Her heart was still racing and her mind was going wild but she gathered herself. "If we leave now we have about 40 minutes for the restaurant and then we can head to the hospital."

Julie reached forward to the coffee table and pressed the button on the remote, turning the TV off while Callie stood up. "We can take my SUV," Julie offered. Arizona had a two door car that she only used when Julie was away and it would be an uncomfortable ride for whoever would be sitting in the back.

"Okay," Arizona agreed. Driving for her meant being in control but somehow she wasn't in control with the situation. So Julie drove and Arizona bounced her knees on the passenger's seat.

Callie was mostly feeling uncomfortable because she felt like everyone around her knew that she was ovulating. She lived with Arizona and Julie for a while now and she's been taking her body temperature and doing other embarrassing things to make sure she was ready. She tried focusing on the outcome though. To see this couple get the baby that they wanted. And maybe after this Callie would repeat the process but for herself. She did want to have a baby one day.

Julie parked her car and checked the time. She drove fairly slowly so they had less time than they thought but it was still too early to just head to the hospital. "How about we just go for drinks and maybe a salad?"

"I don't think I can eat anyway," Arizona said. Her stomach was turning from excitement and nervousness.

They exited the car and sat in a private booth, no one paying special attention to her because they appeared as if they were 3 regular friends meeting for some coffee. Callie rubbed her temples. She was having a mild headache from all the thinking she's been doing. She really was in the need of some coffee.

Arizona noticed how tense Callie looked. "You okay? And I'm not asking in the way that I asked you this like 50 times before today but you look a little pale. And tired."

"Just a mild headache. Nothing a cup of burning coffee won't fix. And I haven't really slept much last night," she confessed.

"Nervous?" Arizona breathed out. Julie was always the one who worried less in their relationship but Arizona couldn't help herself. She was a doctor. A pediatric doctor. She thought that if someone else would be doing the carrying that it wouldn't worry her that much but boy was she wrong.

Callie cracked a smile. "A little. It's a little overwhelming with everything lately and being back at the hospital so much but I'm handling it." When she told Arizona about Erica she was worried. Worried about pity looks and being asked how she feels about it because she got enough of that crap from her trauma therapist after the accident. But Arizona surprised her and it made her relieved. Maybe not everyone in Seattle Grace is feeling bad for her. She knew she made a lot of mistakes after Erica's death. Quiting surgery and running back to Miami were two of them. And she didn't want this to be another mistake. She was going to be housing a baby for the next 9 months.

The waiter showed up at their table and took their orders. Julie ordered a salad like she said but Callie and Arizona only decided to have a cup of coffee.

Arizona watched Callie's forehead burrowing and she wanted to ease her worries. "Hey Callie," she said gently to her attention. Callie looked up from the table and gave her a small smile which she returned. "I just want to say that we don't want you to feel like you're under pressure. I know the success rate is around 20% on each try. If it doesn't work we'll just try again right?"

"Okay," Callie replied simply. She didn't mind the trying, really. She had to be to realistic and keep her hopes at the minimum.

Once their drinks and salad was placed on their table Arizona asked for a check. If she wouldn't do that right away it would take her a while to get the waiter to their table later. The conversation was light, they were all avoiding the talk about baby.

Arizona checked her watch. She did it every five minutes until it was time for them to actually leave. "We should probably go now." Arizona wanted to be there just a little earlier and see if maybe Addison could start earlier too.

They gathered their belongings and left the restaurant. "We need to return here one day. And actually order food. They have the most amazing pizza and pasta here," Arizona gushed.

"I saw that they deliver so we could order in once," Callie said. Her palms were sweaty in anticipation. Once they sat back in the car, the closer they got to the hospital the more nervous she was. Callie changed so much in the past years. She was no longer seen as the bad ass ortho surgeon she used to be but as someone who lost a couple of very important people in her life. She leaned her head back. But Arizona didn't look at her that way. Like she was broken. Maybe because she didn't know her from before. They parked on the hospital parking lot much sooner than Callie would prefer but the decision was made. She tried to soak in every feeling that was going through her body.

Arizona was occasionally bumping her hands in her legs as they walked, almost as if she was creating a beat. It helped her relax. Addison gave them their appointment on Saturday so there wouldn't be so many familiar faces around. Arizona wasn't ashamed that she and Julie hired a surrogate mother to carry a child for them but it wasn't something she would put on the board either and hospital staff gossiped more than teenager girls. They took the elevator to Addison's floor. "We're right on time," Arizona commented as she checked her silver watch.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. Two sets of eyes looked at her oddly. "Sorry, it's just we're all so nervous that we're talking about Italian food and how on time we are."

Julie laughed in agreement and Arizona shrugged sheepishly.

Addison peaked her head out through her door. "Oh hey. I thought I heard you guys talk. Come on in." Entering Addison's exam room wasn't anything unusual. They did it once before. But another person was standing there. "You guys know I'm not a fertility specialist. This is my very good friend Naomi. She is. She's one of the best and she's familiar with your case."

Naomi smiled warmly, trying to make a good first impression. "I'm Naomi. I did some research and Addison and I agreed we should do an IUI. Basically we use a catheter so that the sperm goes exactly in the uterus. It has better success rate and it also works better with donor sperm. It takes a little more work though but less time and less discomfort. We're going to repeat blood work, administer the hormone called human Chorionic Gonadotropin which stimulates the release of an egg."

Callie nodded in agreement. "As long as it won't hurt."

Naomi laughed. "I'll do my best. Okay, we'll take blood first."

Callie jumped up on the exam table and rolled up her sleeve. She cringed as the needle slid in. "It's much more fun to be on the other side of the needle," she commented. Having Addison there really helped her relax.

"You just say the word and you'll be poking people with needles the second you'll wish for."

"I'd much rather grab a saw and poke some bones with it but I'll have to pass." Because she wasn't ready. It's been so long that she convinced herself she'll never be ready.

Addison shrugged and she pulled the needle out and passed Callie a gauze ball to hold over the spot. "Now Naomi will administer the hormone and it has to go direclty in your stomach so that part might hurt."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm not 6 six years old I think I can handle it."

"I'll send the blood to the lab and you can change in the gown," Addison said. After Callie was gone she looked at Julie and Arizona. "You look awfully worried."

Arizona sighed. "I can't feel that we're putting her through a lot because those needles do not look like very little discomfort."

"It looks a lot worse than it feels," Naomi explained. "And if somewhere along the line you change your mind we can do it the old way."

As much as she would prefer that Arizona disagreed. "No, let's just do this and we'll see."

"She's tough," Addison said. "Sometimes she'd cringe and wince and whine but I think she's doing it mostly to annoy me. She won't be really feeling any pain with this procedure."

Callie returned in the gown and scratched the back of her neck. The gown looked like a very short dress but felt much worse on her body. She gingerly sat back down on the exam table and was offered a blanket to cover herself with which she gratefully took. "Okay, what next?"

Naomi looked at Callie with her eyes twinkling. "Lay down."

"You look really happy for someone who'll be poking me in my stomach with the needle," Callie commented and laid down. She raised her gown but the blanket kept her covered.

Arizona couldn't help but appreciate the womanly curves on Callie's body. Taken or not she was not blind and she was definitely very, very gay. She bit her lip to not laugh out loud at that thought.

Naomi prepared the syringe. She waited patiently for the nod that would mean she can start.

Callie looked at Addison and dropped one arm over her her forehead. "If this hurts you're a dead woman Montgomery," she muttered before nodding. She definitely felt the needle go in but was surprised by the lack of discomfort. "Oh, well okay."

They all chuckled at her. It was obvious she was expecting more.

Addison placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. "The sperm sample was sent here a while ago and after we get blood results back Naomi will insert a spectrum and then a small, soft tube will be inserted directly to the womb. It's painless but some feel a little cramping."

Callie crossed her fingers. "Let's hope that's not me."

Addison sent one of her residents to get the blood work back. Interns made mistakes and she needed someone who wouldn't make one. She opened the envelope and scanned through the paper to see if Callie's body was ready. "Everything looks good. You came in a very good moment. Naomi's gonna take over now."

Naomi moved the stirrups from the sides. "Legs up." The second she said it everyone moved behind Callie so that she would feel more comfortable.

Callie did as she was told and Addison rubbed her shoulder.

"This part might be slightly discomforting." Naomi placed the spaculum in Callie. "You're doing great."

Callie kept her gaze focused on the ceiling, somehow finding the dirty spots on the white color very interesting. "Addie, do you ever clean this thing?" she asked eventually.

"What?"

"Your ceiling and walls are horrifying," Callie commented.

Addison laughed. "I'm not responsible for the hygiene on the walls but I do keep it as clean as possible. You should see my office though. It's beautiful. I just changed the wallpaper."

"To babies?" Callie asked with a smug grin. If there was anyone with an aching womb it was Addison.

Addison chuckled. "No. It's a giant poster of Derek," she replied sarcastically.

"Oh then it really must be giant. So that all that hair can fit on the wall you know." Callie was so proud of herself for coming up with that respond that she couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course," Addison agreed and laughed. "But it's actually beige."

The cringe on Callie's face was priceless. "Beige? Seriously? You've changed since the last time I saw you."

"I helped her pick out the color," Arizona chimed in, slightly offended.

"Oh," Callie said. "That actually makes sense."

Arizona couldn't help but frown, Julie rubbing her back supportingly. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that it's just you seem very happy and bright and beige seems like a color that would fit you," Callie rambled. She was put on a spot and she couldn't exactly move.

Naomi patted her knee. "There, done. We're gonna leave you here for about 10 minutes." She lowered the blanket again.

"I'll give you some regular and prenatal vitamins," Addison added. "You should take each every day. And you should know if you're pregnant in about a week or two."

Callie relaxed. She was talking most of the procedure so she didn't feel a thing. She reached out for Addison's hand. "Will you be my OB doctor?" she asked sweetly.

Addison smirked. "Still haven't showed me enough huh?"

"Oh my god!" Callie exclaimed. "I just thought that I trust you. And you know about the... situation and people here talk so I wouldn't want some dumb resident giving me the pity looks."

"Since you asked so nicely," Addison said through a dramatic sigh. "I'll just have to say yes." She turned to Julie and Arizona. Arizona seemed relaxed but Julie seemed stiff. "Do you have any questions?"

Julie rubbed her hands against her pants, nervously. "So if this won't work the first time," she trailed off, not being able to finish. She didn't want to be the negative one but she was realistic.

Addison nodded, understanding her. "Then we repeat. The second time we can do the double treatment which basically means there's a 4 day pause between two procedures. It increases the chances by 20%," she explained in the least medical way she could manage.

"Why didn't we do it twice this time?" Julie asked, confused.

"We could. But judging by Callie's blood work and the ultrasound we did last time I wanted to see what happens if we only do it once this time," Addison explained. "I ran everything by with Naomi and even talked to the clinic from where the sperm was sent and they agreed with the plan."

Julie nodded. If Arizona trusted her, than so did she.

"Can I go now?" Callie asked after a few minutes. The exam table might have been comfortable, but only because it was brand new, but that didn't mean she enjoyed laying on it, half naked.

Addison checked the clock and looked at Naomi. "Okay, fine. But don't go running any marathons today."

Callie hit her hands against the table. "Oh dammit. I was just thinking about it." As she sat up she realized something. Her and Mark used to go for a run every morning. "Does Sloan still run?"

"Run? I don't think so. Do you wanna create a jogging club with him?"

Brown eyes rolled and Arizona couldn't help but giggle. "Back in the days me and Mark used to go for runs at the butt crack of dawn. It was nice actually."

"Hey," Julie said, an idea popping in her head. "This one," she gently shoved Arizona, "has been wanting to do this for a while now so you two can run together while I sleep in."

Callie shrugged. "Sure." She sent Arizona a dazzling smile.

Arizona smiled back, her dimples popping. "Okay. I can finally get my new running shoes out of the box."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You have been all so lovely with the comments. And I know Julie bothers you (it bothers me too but it has to be done) but it IS a Calzona story with a happy ending. Eventually anyway. A little shorter chapter but you'll forgive me right?

* * *

It was 12 days after the insemination and Callie woke up with a start. She was feeling queasy and soon she felt her stomach turn and bolted up. She made it to the toilet just in time. She wasn't feeling well after the last night supper. After she emptied her stomach, the nausea turned into small cramps. Now that she thought about it she felt slight wetness between her legs. "Fuck," she muttered. She knew it was rare that it would work on the first try but this was kind of thrown in her face and now she had to tell the overly excited Arizona that she got her period. She was leaning against the cool tiles in the bathroom and reached forward to flush the toilet. She needed to get off the floor but her whole body seemed so heavy. She had a hard time falling asleep the night before.

Arizona was worried when Callie didn't show up. They were scheduled for a run in the morning. So she knocked on the bedroom door but didn't get any reply so she entered thinking maybe Callie was asleep. But she wasn't in her bed. "Callie?"

"In the bathroom," Callie croaked.

Arizona frowned when she saw the Latina sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. "What's wrong?"

Callie groaned as her stomach did yet another flip. She didn't want to crush Arizona this early in the morning but she had to tell her. "I got my period."

Arizona gulped embarrassingly loudly. "Oh," she whispered. She didn't mean to be so disappointed but once she heard the words it stung.

"I'm sorry." Callie felt her own heart tighten when Arizona's frown increased and she could see the flash of pain cross the blue eyes.

"No, no. It's not your fault. Addison said that you're perfectly healthy so it must have been something else." Arizona cleared her throat so that her voice wouldn't shake so much. "Do you need anything?"

Callie shook her head but then thought of something that would help her with the cramps. "Some hot tea maybe." She hated tea most of the time but it soothed her cramps.

"Sure. Feel free to come downstairs whenever you want," Arizona said and managed a small smile. She really wanted this to work. They would try again and maybe then it would work and she'd get her baby. Arizona made a hot cup of strawberry flavored tea for Callie. Julie left early and wouldn't be back until late at night. Usually it would be a 2 day trip but with everything going on Julie tried to shorten her trips.

Callie entered the kitchen and sat on the bar stool. She rubbed her forehead and took a first sip of the tea. "Thank you."

Arizona carefully eyed Callie. "You're welcome." She couldn't help against it and she raised her hand and pressed it against Callie's forehead. "You're warm. Do you usually get fever?"

"No," Callie answered. "I feel extra crappy today." She was wearing comfortable sweats and a black t-shirt. It fit the mood she was in. "Sorry that I missed our running." She also wanted to say that she was sorry for not being pregnant but felt it was too much.

"It's okay. If you're not feeling well you can just laze around. Watch some TV. I have to be in the hospital in an hour though and I promised Derek that I would watch Zola tonight so he can have a date night with Meredith," Arizona said.

Callie smiled. "Zola must be so big already. I got pictures from Derek and little Grey but never really had the chance to meet the princess."

"She's adorable," Arizona gushed. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not," Callie quickly replied. "I'll watch some TV and maybe cook." As she said it her stomach clenched making her rethink. Maybe not cook. "Or I'll read a book or something. I saw you have quiet a collection."

Arizona laughed. "Well Julie being the writer she gets send a lot of books for free from other writers and her publisher. I wish I'd have more time to read but the closest I came to a book lately was helping one of my patients with the coloring book."

"Nice," Callie said and chuckled. She was feeling so exhausted. Maybe there was something more than just her period but she decided to figure that out later if her body would still ache like this. "Sometimes I miss being a surgeon," she confessed. "The rush of knowing someone's life depends on you and holding a scalpel in your hands. I dream about it sometimes but then I try to convince myself that I'm ready to go back in an actual operating room and I panic."

Arizona was surprised by the sudden confession but she took it to her heart. It must have meant that Callie trusted her enough. "Sometimes I'm scared too. A few years ago I had a patient with a short gut syndrome and his parents offered 25 million dollars for research. I was still at Hopkins back then. But it came with a catch. I had to try my best on their son. They didn't think he would live long enough to turn 9 and he was almost 11. He died. On my birthday, which was also his birthday. Julie threw me a surprise birthday party and when I walked in I just burst into tears. I thought that I would never be able to get over the fear of moving to the next child but I did. Thanks to those 25 million dollars the next child with short gut syndrome was saved."

"Wow," Callie murmured. "How did you go back?"

"It took time. But it's different. I didn't lose a family member."

"But it's harder when the patients are children," Callie replied. "It must be hard losing one."

Arizona shrugged. "As much as I hate to say it, you get used to it. And I know that orthopedics is not all about carpentry."

"Well I was board certified in orthopedic surgery," Callie stated proudly with a sly grin.

Arizona gasped. "That's a major achievement. You should be proud."

Callie's smile turned sheepish and almost shy. "Thank you." She could practically hear Arizona's wheels turning. "You can ask me anything. I think we're pass the awkward stage where you should ask for permission."

A blush covered Arizona's cheeks. "It's just... You achieved a lot and you said that you were behind the ER desk... that night. And it's just that attendings don't wait for trauma calls."

"Oh," Callie said understanding what Arizona wanted to ask. "I has just passed the oral boards examination and I completed my residency. After I quit I got a call from Webber who was still a chief at the time and he offered me an attending position but I couldn't. I wasn't ready."

Arizona hummed. "I bet a lot of hospitals called you."

"They did. I said no to each and every one until I grew tired of it and had someone else do it for me. I couldn't listen to those speeches anymore." She took a deep breath and faked a high girly voice, "I'm really sorry doctor Torres about what happened to your fiancée but we heard you quit your job at Seattle and were wondering if you'd come and work for us. We wish you the best." Callie rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

"That sounds about right," Arizona said and laughed. "Well I have to go to work now but I'll see you later. Feel better."

Callie smiled. "Thank you." Arizona was running around for a few minutes to get all her stuff together while Callie sipped on her tea. Once the door closed after Arizona Callie moved to the living room. She laid down and sighed. Arizona kept her distracted but now that she was gone she couldn't help but think about the cramps and how bloated she felt. She turned on the TV and. "I remember when music channels were about music not pregnant teenagers," she mumbled to herself and changed it to news. She listened to the weather reporter say that they were expecting a super storm to hit in a couple of weeks. Callie laughed. Every year they suspected a huge storm hitting Seattle and it was never really that huge or it didn't even happen. Callie relaxed in the fluffy pillows and decided to take a nap when she heard the date. It was only 23rd. She jumped up from the couch, regretting the decision quickly as her stomach disagreed. She wasn't suppose to get her period until the 26th. And she could understand a few days late but she has never been early. And everything she has been feeling were the early signs of pregnancy. And it would make much more sense with the fever and nausea.

She walked to her bathroom where she knew that pregnancy tests were stored. Arizona bought them the day after they done the treatment and she was so excited about it. Callie took one of the boxes and took the stick out. She quickly scanned the instructions. There was still a chance it would show a negative sign but she was ready to risk it. She peed on the stick and then placed it on the sink because she had to wait for 10 minutes. She never imagined that 10 minutes would ever last for so long. She paced around, even played with her phone a little, tried to focus on other things. As soon as she saw her phone signalize that it's been 10 minutes she skipped to the sink and took a deep breath. Her hands were shaky as she reached for it. And there it was. It was faint, barely there but two lines were on the screen for sure. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. And then she remembered Arizona's face from the morning and she knew she had to tell her. She started running towards the stairs but then slowed down as her stomach didn't agree with her and neither did the sudden fear of suddenly falling down the stairs. She remembered where the secret key was and locked the house behind her. She sat in her car and drove to the hospital. Luckily she was observant enough when Arizona or Julie drove to remember the right way. She parked her car and went to the clinic. She didn't really need anything but maybe an additional blood test would convince her even more.

"Callie?"

Callie froze. She didn't really think this through and now Miranda Bailey was glaring up at her. It was ridiculous how much fear and respect such a tiny person could cause. "B-Bailey," she stuttered.

"What are you doing in my clinic?"

"Can you page doctor Robbins please? And I would need a blood test for pregnancy." Callie's voice was so shaky she thought it was really embarrassing.

Miranda nodded. She knew about the situation. "Fine. Go sit on the bed 3 and don't move from there," she ordered and pulled the curtains around the bed so that Callie wouldn't be seen by any other doctor.

Callie sat on the bed and swung her legs back and forth. Pregnancy tests could somehow show positive sign even if that wasn't the case and Callie really didn't want to get those news now.

"Why was I paged to bed 3?" Arizona complained and stepped around the privacy curtain. "Callie? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" She knew Callie felt sick and she looked tired in the morning before she left but she looked better now.

Callie smiled shyly as she extended her arm for the blood sample. "I was watching the news and they said that today's 23rd and I wasn't suppose to get my period for another 2 to 3 days and I realized that spotting and nausea were all early signs for pregnancy and I took the test."

Arizona held her breath when she realized where the story was going. "And?" she urged Callie to continue.

"It was positive. Barely but it was and I came down here to get a blood test because I know they're much more reliable." Callie smiled softly at Arizona who's eyes were so big and shiny.

"You're pregnant?" She asked. She squealed. "Oh my god, you're gonna have a baby." Arizona gasped. "I'm gonna have a baby. Holy shit."

Miranda cleared her throat. "I think we should actually send the blood in the lab before stating that but since your test came back positive I'll let you have a moment." She moved around the curtain and left them alone.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Callie nodded. "I feel fine now. Are you okay?"

Arizona smiled widely. "Yes. Thank you." She fidget with her fingers because she really just wanted to hug Callie. She gazed nervously at her. "Would a hug over do it?"

"Right now, no." Callie could tell Arizona was really happy about it and she was happy too.

Arizona stepped between Callie's legs, not caring about invading her personal space, and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted excitedly.

Callie chuckled and allowed herself to hug Arizona back. "Well you're welcome. But you and Julie are the ones that will have to deal with me being hormonal and cranky."

"I guess we can deal with that," Arizona said, her smile never leaving her face as she finally pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry if I upset you in the morning when you told me..." she trailed off, thinking about how devastated it made her feel when Callie told her she got her period.

"It's fine. I was pretty upset myself. I mean the odds for the first fertility treatment to work are low. But the odds are in our favor so far and that's a good thing right?" Though Callie felt like all the possible bad outcomes were thrown at her the last minute.

Arizona nodded. "That's a good thing." She checked her pager when it vibrated on her hip. "But this storm that was suppose to hit isn't. I swear to god I have to deal with this every year."

Callie chuckled. That was exactly what she was thinking when she was watching the TV. "So do you have to go yet?"

"No way. I'm waiting for the results with you." She paused for a minute, hesitating to continue. "It happened before that the pregnancy tests showed false positive results and I want to be here if.. if it might happen."

Callie nodded as it suddenly hit her that the pregnancy test she did could give her false confirmation and she started feeling sick again. But nausea was a good thing right? She clutched on her stomach as she took a few deep breaths.

Arizona grew worried. "Are you okay?"

"Aha," Callie replied through clenched teeth, afraid she might throw up on Arizona. She breathed a sigh of relief when the feeling went away. "I don't think the kid likes me so far."

Arizona's hearted laughter filled the air. "I'm sure she's just testing your boundaries."

"She?"

"Yup," Arizona responded confidently.

Callie chuckled. "Okay but don't blame me when she starts growing a penis."

"Oh no. It's gonna be a girl. I can tell." And Arizona secretly hoped her baby girl would be at least half as beautiful as Callie.

Miranda turned with the folded paper. "Here are your results. Have a wonderful day." She passed it to Arizona and once again left them alone, not wanting to deal with other people's private business.

Arizona's normally steady surgical fingers shook as she unfolded the paper and scanned it with her eyes. She smiled even bigger than before because now she had proof. "You're pregnant."

Callie stood up and looked over Arizona's shoulder. "I am."

This time Arizona didn't ask she just turned around and hugged Callie so tight she could feel her heart beating against her own. Callie was a little surprised but hugged her back. She was happy. She was pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: School's starting soon so I'm a walking stress. Sorry if it takes me a while to update. I'll try to make it up. But I am kind of proud of this chapter.

* * *

It was the 8th week of Callie's pregnancy and finally her morning sickness has settled on mornings only and Callie didn't have to linger around the bathroom for most of the day. In the mornings Callie did some type of yoga with Arizona since the blonde banned running.

"I don't see the point of this," Callie huffed as she raised her leg and stretched it.

Arizona was doing the same thing. "Because not only is yoga good for you, it's also good for the baby. And in a way it prepares you for birth."

Callie rolled her eyes and mimicked the pose Arizona did. "Where did you learn this?" She was already starting to feel a little breathless and sore in her arms. This is what she got from not breaking bones for a long time.

"Websites, magazines. Those medical journals are nothing but healthy ways to live life." Arizona groaned as her arms got sore in the right way. Yoga was also a very good way to relieve some sexual tension since she hasn't been very active lately. There was always someone not in the mood but lately Julie was just being mean.

Callie felt so tired. All the time she was tired but somehow yoga made her feel alive just for a little bit. And then she turned to look at Arizona and somehow her eyes landed on her butt. And as she tried to move her gaze away it landed on her boobs. They were practically begging to be looked at as Arizona wore only a sports bra. This hormones were driving her insane. "How long do we have to do this?" Her hands were on her heels and she kept her legs stretched.

Arizona held her breath just for a second and then released it. "You can let go now." As she moved in the standing position her eyes were also glued on Callie's breasts. They've gotten a little larger now that she was pregnant. Arizona shook her head. She had a girlfriend and they were going to raise a child together. She could handle a little moodiness and holding out to sex. "Okay, now lay down." She already placed yoga mets on the floor. "And raise your knees and drop your hands to the sides."

Callie did as she was told. "And?"

"Lift your butt."

Callie chuckled. "I'd love to see me do this when I'm 9 months pregnant. Probably gonna burst."

"Hey! If you do this through the entire pregnancy it's totally doable even in ninth month. Now shush and breathe."

"Bossy," Callie breathed out. Another 15 minutes of yoga and she was released. It was only 7 am and it was their routine unless Arizona was on the night shift. In that case they usually did it before Arizona went to work. A thunder interrupted Callie from her thoughts as she and Arizona were relaxing on the mats after yoga. "The weather is gonna be terrible today."

Arizona sighed. "Not just today. The whole week. I guess they were finally right about the super storm." She checked the watch. "I should freshen up and get going. It's always better to arrive earlier than later on this kind of day."

"Okay, well Addison said she wants me in around noon but she said she will give me a call before," Callie said. That was her plan for the day.

Arizona smiled at her. "Julie's still sleeping so you can take a ride with her. But if the storms get too bad please don't leave the house. Neither of you." She walked up the stairs and changed her clothes. Luckily yoga wasn't much of a sport and she didn't have to take a shower. When she left the bedroom Julie was still deep asleep making her laugh. She picked up her purse. "I'll see you later at the hospital," Arizona said to Callie while she lingered at the front door.

"Yup," Callie confirmed it. "And I promise if the storm gets really bad we won't leave the house," she added.

"Thank you," Arizona said and left the house.

Callie thought of what to do. She's been in the house so much she was slightly bored. She could make breakfast. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She cringed. They really needed to go shopping. Callie checked the weather through the kitchen window. Just rain and some thunder in the distant for now. She could make it to the store and back. She heard Julie talking on the phone and then walking downstairs.

"Morning," Julie said and grabbed an apple, taking a quick bite. "I just got a call from my publisher and I have to go to his office but it shouldn't take more than an hour."

Callie nodded. "Actually can I go to the store? I think we ate everything good out of the fridge."

"Go for it," Julie replied. "You live here too, you don't have to ask." She ran back upstairs to change out of her pajamas.

Callie put on a sweatshirt over her t-shirt and zipped it up. She grabbed an umbrella and locked the door behind her. Her car was parked and waiting. She hasn't drove it in a while now as they all took one car whenever they had to go somewhere. She sat in it and drove to the nearest grocery store. Thunder sounds grew closer but there was no lightning yet. She ran to the store and made a mental list of everything she needed.

"Excuse me miss, but we'll be closing soon," a young man politely told her.

Callie turned to him, confusion written on her face. "I thought this store is open until 3."

"It is but with the storm coming we just thought it would be safer to close now. You can still buy everything you need I just thought you should know." He sent her a polite smile and then disappeared.

Callie quickly threw everything from her list in the shopping cart and lingered at the isle with chocolates. Since she was pregnant she deserved one. Or three. So she threw them in the cart and then payed. It was just in time too because the second she sat in the car the rain got heavier and thunder louder. She sped down the street but stayed on the driving limit, car crash was the last thing she needed right now. When she parked her car, her phone rang. "Hello?" she replied, breathlessly from scrambling around her bag to find the phone.

"Hi Callie. Are you okay?" Arizona asked concerned.

Callie moved the phone between her ear and shoulder. "I'm okay. I'm in the car because I went grocery shopping."

"Oh. But you said with the bad storm," Arizona started but got interrupted.

"I didn't leave during bad storm. I just got back home and I'm safe. But Julie did leave to go to her publisher," Callie answered.

Arizona sighed. "I know, she told me. Are you okay to still make it to the hospital? I don't want you driving through the bad storm and it's only gonna get worse from her. Plus Addison's free."

Callie chuckled. "Sure. I'll put away the groceries and be there in 15 minutes." They hung up and Callie hurried to put away everything she bought and unplugged the unnecessary electricity devices. She looked down her outfit and figured it was presentable enough for an OB appointment. Her first OB appointment since she got pregnant. She went back to her car and drove to the hospital. She immediately noticed how busy it was. She walked to PEDs department, figuring she still had time. "Hi. Could you page doctor Robbins for me?" she asked sweetly at the nurse's station.

"Doctor Robbins is in the ER right now. Do you want me to page her?"

"No thank you, I can find her myself," Callie said with a smile and turned around. As she turned around the corner her body hit into someone else. She grunted.

A smug grin came on Mark's face. "Torres."

Callie looked up at his face and laughed. "Sloan."

He hugged her tightly. "Look at you. You look different. Almost glowing. Is Robbins feeding you things she should only feed her girlfriend with?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my god no!" Callie exclaimed and looked around to make sure no one was listening. Her crush on Arizona was still very much there but she learned how to cope with it. The pregnancy hormones did not help her though.

Mark smirked. "Then something else is going on. Seriously." Then his eyes widened. "You're pregnant." It wasn't even a question. He knew.

"Yup," Callie happily confirmed.

"I'm gonna be an uncle," Mark said proudly.

Callie's smile somehow faltered but she forced to keep it on her lips. "You're not going to be an uncle because technically it's not going to be my baby. Unless Arizona wants you to be an uncle which I highly doubt."

Mark shrugged. "Then I'm going to be the best uncle to the Fetus."

Callie rolled her eyes and quickly turned around when she saw Arizona rushing past her. On the wheels. "Did she just wheel past us?"

Arizona heard Callie's voice and turned around, almost losing her balance but managed to stay on her feet. She skated back to her and Mark. "Hi. Why didn't you come look for me?"

"Oh I did. I asked the nurse and she sent me to the pit but then I ran into Mark. Literally. And we were just catching up," Callie rambled.

Arizona giggled slightly. "Addison's free so we can head there now." She carefully eyed Mark to make sure she didn't tell him any new, secretive information and when he grinned she knew Callie has already told him.

"Okay," Callie said to Arizona and then turned to Mark. "See you around," she told him and held out her fist.

Mark chuckled as he hit Callie's fist with his own. "See you around Torres."

Once he was gone Arizona smiled sheepishly. "It's interesting to see him like that around you."

"What?" Callie asked confused.

"Well he's this man whore that even little Grey can barely control and then when he's with you he gets all sweet and blows fists. It's like he's your older brother. I'm just saying that it's an interesting side of him. The one I prefer over the staring at my boobs." Now it was Arizona's turn to ramble.

Callie laughed. "Yeah, I guess. He's been a really great friend to me even when I didn't speak to him for a while. After Erica I was in a really bad place for a while and before me and Mark got to be actual friends we were... a different kind of friends," Callie said hoping Arizona would understand. "And after Erica I figured I still have my back up penis and Mark stopped us."

Arizona was letting in all the new informations. Callie and Mark were lovers before. And Mark refused to have sex with Callie after Erica died. Wow. "Mark? Mark Sloan stopped you?"

"Yeah," Callie said and laughed. "I'm glad though. He was involved with Lexie at the time and that couldn't do anything good. Sorry, I just kind of blurted that out. Sometimes when I open my mouth I say way more than I should." A light blush covered her cheeks.

Arizona smiled. "I think it's cute. The verbal diarrhea. I get it too. Julie on the other hand thinks everything through before saying it. Probably because she spends so much time thinking about what next move will her characters make."

"Do you like what Julie's doing for living?" Callie noticed that sometimes Arizona wasn't too fond of Julie leaving all the time.

The blonde shrugged. "It's okay I guess. She followed her dreams. I know she doesn't like it that I'm a surgeon sometimes. Both careers take a lot out of you and sometimes we're both just too tired to talk when we should."

Callie nodded, understanding. "Okay so Addison now?" Arizona smiled and they walked to the OB/GYN department.

Addison was sitting inside her exam room, reading a paper and waiting. "Hey," she said excitedly when she saw her best friend and Arizona. "No Julie?"

"I don't think she's going to make it in this storm," Arizona replied.

"That's okay because we're gonna take pictures of this little guy," Addison said with a smile and then turned to Callie. "You change."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Bossy," she muttered under her breath and went in the changing room that was separated from the exam room with a curtain. She changed in the uncomfortable hospital gown and tugged it down to her knees. She returned back and Addison patted the exam table. Addison passed her the blanket.

Arizona stood close enough so she could see on the monitor. She wanted to know everything that was about to happen.

Addison started the ultrasound. "This might be a little cold." She placed the gel on Callie's stomach and watched her jump a little.

"Little my ass," Callie commented as she settled back down.

Arizona just snickered a laughter. Addison proceeded with ultrasound and then after a few minutes a healthy heartbeat filled the room. Arizona's eyes watered a little and she subconsciously reached for Callie's hand, just needing some support. Julie was really missing out.

Callie's heart sped up at the sound of the baby's heart. It sounded healthy. It's been a while since her OB rotation but she knew what a baby's heart sounded like over the ultrasound.

Addison smiled. "The baby's healthy. Everything looks normal. And the heart beat is strong."

Arizona peaked on the monitor. Now that she knew the baby was alright she didn't have a problem looking at it. It was just a tiny spot on the screen but it was there. Her baby was there. Their moment of happiness was interrupted though as the loud thunder shook the hospital and then the power went out. "Oh crap."

"Everybody okay?" Addison asked. She had already printed out the picture.

Arizona reached for her phone in the pocket and turned on the flashlight. "I have 15 babies in the NICU on ventilation."

"The hospital has generators doesn't?" Callie questioned. She wiped the gel of her stomach and stood up.

Addison shrugged and looked around the drawers for a flashlight. "It should." She smiled as she found a couple of flashlights in there. She passed one to Callie and kept one for herself. "I'm really sorry that we had to finish it like this."

"It's not your fault," Callie replied and s scrambled around the changing room. She quickly changed in her clothes and threw the gown in the laundry basket. She heard a pager go off.

"I have to," Arizona replied in a shaky tone. "One of the ventilators have a red light which means the battery is about to die." Her pager beeped again and she started panicking. "Now it's 2."

Callie looked at Addison and then turned to Arizona. "You can manually ventilate the babies. It's okay."

"But.. We don't have enough staff in the NICU. Half of the nurses and interns didn't even come in because of the storm." Arizona panicked.

"I can help," Callie said, surprising even herself.

Arizona's eyes widened.

"I know how to manually ventilate a baby. I still have a medical degree. And I like babies. And I don't want them to die." Callie grabbed Arizona around her wrist and pulled her with her because otherwise they would be too late. "THANK YOU ADDIE," she yelled over her shoulder and then her and Arizona were running to the NICU.

Alex was looking around frenzied. "Robbins the machines are dying," he hissed through clenched teeth but made sure that parents didn't hear him. That was the least thing they needed.

"Okay," Arizona breathed out and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "We can manually ventilate them. When you see the machine starting to shut down you calmly, and I mean really calmly, switch to manual. Got it?" Everyone around her nodded.

Alex sighed. "It's a great plan but we don't have enough people."

"Callie will help us," Arizona replied. "I know it's hard but right now that plan is all we have. We just need to smile to show the makers of tiny humans that it's okay." She watched another red light turning. "Alex go. Jo you too."

Callie looked around. There were two incubators with enough power left to keep the babies on the machine but the rest weren't doing so well. "I can take the next one."

"You should change into scrubs," Arizona said. "They're gonna wonder why you're not dressed as a doctor."

Callie nodded. "Okay. But I don't have any."

Arizona rushed Callie to the attending's lounge. She looked around for another pair she had hidden somewhere. "Okay, I use this during my doughnut phases. They should fit." She turned around and waited for Callie to change. "We have to go back."

Callie looked down at the blue navy scrubs. She has never had the opportunity to wear them at this hospital and she almost choked. But then she remembered of all the babies there, running out of air supply and hurried after Arizona. She never in her life thought she would do this. She saw a red light turn on. "I'll take this one." She walked to the mother sitting by her infant and smiled warmly. "I'm doctor Torres and I'll just take your little girl out and switch to manual ventilation okay?" she briefly explained before taking the baby wrapped in the blanket in her arms. With one hand she picked up the ventilator and placed it over the baby's mouth and nose. She squeezed every second just like she was thought.

"Why did you have to switch to manual?" the woman asked, slightly terrified.

Callie looked around and see that they've had everything under control. Arizona noticed her gaze and smiled gratefully and Callie smiled back. "The batteries were running low," she replied. She saw the eyes on the woman go wide. "But you have nothing to be scared of. Everyone's okay."

The woman did just what Callie has done. She looked around. And everyone was okay. "Thank you," she said softly.

Callie smiled. "It's my job." And then her mind started to race. This was her job. Or used to be. She wasn't even sure. But all she knew was that it felt good to be helping someone.

* * *

A/N: THERE. And yes I couldn't help but rewrite the storm scene but with my little twist. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't believe in cheating. I understand why Arizona did it in season 9 but no one is cheating in this fanfiction. Well as far as I came with it. But you'll see what happens between Julie and Arizona.  
Personal update: Not only that school started and my schedule's a mess I also got sick. I'm sorry that the update is short. I'm doing my best though. Thank you for the patience.

* * *

The power returned and left the mess in the hospital. But Arizona made it with all her babies still breathing and alive and no panic was caused by tiny human makers. "Thank you so, so much," she said exhaustedly to Callie. The storm was still raging on and they couldn't leave.

"You're welcome," Callie said. "I actually enjoyed it. It's been so long since I held something medical in my hand that even the manual ventilator was amazing," she confessed with a shy smile.

Arizona smiled. "Well I've heard many times since I started working here that the orthopedic spot is still open for you."

Callie chewed on her lower lip. She's been thinking about that for a while. "Honestly, I want to. I really do. But it's one thing to help another doctor in an emergency and it's another to go in the operating room by myself. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that," she said with a sigh. She wanted to get in there.

"Well you've made progress today. Which I'm really grateful for because as much as I was saying we should stay calm I was on the verge of panicking," Arizona admitted. "So for the last time today, thank you."

The brunette laughed. "You're welcome."

"How are you feeling though?" Arizona asked, meaning Callie's pregnancy. Their first ultrasound was cut short because of the power shortage and they didn't have the chance to talk yet.

Callie smiled. "I feel fine. Great even. And my nausea isn't even that bad."

Arizona smiled. She was about to chat some more but her pager went off. "Ugh," she groaned. "It's 911. Terrified parents are probably coming in from all sides with their children." She took a peak through the window. "The storm has passed but I don't feel like you should go home just yet."

Callie understood. There were probably many obstacles on the streets at the moment. "I'll just look around. Maybe chat with Mark or go to Addie. She has interesting cases sometimes."

Arizona nodded and their gaze lingered for a bit longer before Callie finally turned around and headed towards Addison's department. She wasn't sure if she even had any patient because of the storm. She knocked on Addison's door and it opened in a few seconds. "Oh that was fast," Callie said and laughed.

"Yeah, I was just paged to the pit," Addison replied, shaking her pager before setting it on her hip again.

Callie frowned. "Can I got with you?"

"You're wearing scrubs and technically you're still a surgeon so I don't think anyone will mind," Addison replied.

Callie almost forgot she was wearing surgical navy blue scrubs. She almost smiled at the thought. "Okay, I'll tag along," she said softly and followed Addison to the emergency room. And it was a mess. Mud, blood, water. She mostly stood behind her friend, hiding. But because she wore the scrubs no one looked at her twice.

The Chief stood by the emergency door, everyone's attention on him. "We are in some serious trouble. We have a lot of people still coming in and we're short on staff. We're also running low on blood supply so if it's possible donate blood. Ask family members to help, but ask them nicely. One of the biggest concerns is, that we don't have any orthopedic attendings. Fractures can be treated by residents but surgeries need to be supervised. I'll try and get Mercy West to send us one of their own. Thank you for your time and hard work today."

Callie felt so incredibly bad. She wished she could help but she couldn't. Not yet. Not in the being an actual surgeon again part. She couldn't even donate blood because she was now pregnant. And it sucked. A part of her wanted to help someone else. Her eyes trailed through the crowd of doctors until she found Arizona. She walked towards her. "Hi. Need any of my help?"

Arizona grinned. "Can you handle drawing blood? There's a lot of families on my floor with their kids and they can help."

Callie took a second to think about it. Drawing blood was something she could handle. "I can, actually." She followed Arizona to the pediatric ward and they smiled politely at the families before asking them to help. Most were willing really. So Callie slowly drew blood from people. She still handled the needle perfectly and not one of the donors didn't experience any extra pain. And she was proud of herself. After she was done she washed her hands. "I did it," she said almost giddily to Arizona.

"You did," Arizona said with a smile. "So the weather looks better if you want to go home now."

Callie nodded. She was feeling pretty tired and she had a lot to think about. Today was a lot to take in. The baby's heart beat and practicing medicine again. "I'll head home then. Take a nap."

Arizona smiled softly. "Okay. Julie called and said she'll take a little longer because she's going through some issues with her publisher."

"Okay," Callie said and laughed. She said her goodbyes and then changed her clothes back to the regular ones. She neatly folded the scrubs and placed it back in Arizona's cubic. And then she headed home. It took her a little longer because of the traffic jams but she had time. She thought about what she should make for dinner. And she was craving cheese burgers. Good thing she already went to the store. She parked her thunder bird and headed in the house, using the spare key she was given.

The house was dark and quiet. Luckily no damage was done to it. First she settled on the couch and rested for a few minutes. But then her stomach growled reminding her about dinner and the baby. She headed in the kitchen and made herself an amazing cheese burger. It basically melted in her mouth. Satisfied with the dinner, she rubbed her stomach. "That's better isn't it?" She picked up a book from the shelve. One that she's been eying for a while. She sat on the lounge chair and started the book. The burger settled nicely in her stomach and the baby didn't seem to complain. While reading the book she also thought about what happened in the hospital. She was responsible for someone else's life again. Baby's life. And she didn't feel like she was suffocating. And she didn't think about Erica dying or holding her baby for the first time after she was pronounced dead because she just wanted to have her in her arms. At least once. She simply focused on saving a life. The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts and she realized she hasn't turned the page in at least 10 minutes. It was the house phone and she hesitated for a while before picking it up. "Hello?" she asked uncertainly. She hoped it wasn't someone related to Arizona or Julie and then she would have to explain the situation.

"Hi, I'm officer Percy and I'm calling to inform you that doctor Arizona Robbins has been brought to the station duo to speeding. We would really appreciate it if you could pick her up."

Callie was so shocked that she didn't even have time to respond and just like that the officer hung up and the call was over. Arizona was speeding and she ended in jail. Callie could have laughed at that thought. People trusted Arizona with their children's lives. She grabbed her car keys and left the house once again. It has been a very busy day and she was craving a nap. She arrived at the police station. "I'm here to bail doctor Arizona Robbins out," she said.

The lady behind the front desk looked at her oddly. "Are you family?"

"I'm doctor Callie Torres," Callie said hoping that the doctor part would help her in this case. She didn't really answer to the question she was asked, saving that answer for the last.

"I'm sorry doctor Torres but family only can bail doctor Robbins out of jail," the lady replied, annoyed.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Doctor Robbins and I are expecting a child together," she said. Technically she didn't lie but it made the lady think they were together. Either way she was able to get to Arizona now. She laughed at the ridiculous high amount of money so had to pay. She would have to explain it to her father later. "Arizona," she said.

Arizona's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Callie," she squeaked. That was the last person she wanted to know about her ending in a metal cell. The woman was carrying a child for her, she was trusted enough to become a mother and she ended up in jail. For speeding. The door opened and Arizona walked out with her head low.

"I see you've had quite an adventure in the past half an hour," Callie teased. She wasn't mad. She find it amusing, really.

Arizona sheepishly shrugged. "I wasn't even going that fast," was her lame excuse. The real reason was her day at work ended up a lot more boring than she expected and she was craving some adrenaline. So she was driving 55 miles per hour on the 30 miles per hour road. And she got caught very quickly. Luckily her driver's license wasn't taken away.

"You know that they told me right? You wen't 25 miles faster than you should," Callie replied.

"I'm so sorry," Arizona apologized, not really sure why she was saying sorry. But she did know that she broke the law and that Callie probably payed a ridiculously high amount of money. "I'll pay you back by the way."

Callie chuckled as she lead them to her car. Arizona's car was taken away by the police and they would have to go pick it up. "You don't have to pay me back. In about 7 months you'll have a baby that will take away all your money and time. Beside it was slightly funny to bail you out. I had to tell the woman at the front desk that I was carrying your child though."

Arizona managed to let out a laugh. "Well thank you. For bailing me out. I should be grateful that it's you and not Julie. She would flip." They sat in Callie's car.

Callie shrugged. "You're welcome. And you're lucky I wasn't asleep. I sleep like a dead man. Nothing can wake me up," she confessed.

"Out of curiosity do you have a record?" Arizona asked as she thought about it for a while.

"You mean a police record?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded eagerly. "I actually do. No judging but when I was 17 I went out with some friends, who weren't the best people in the world, and we went to this store and our mission was to steal as much as you can carry. So this guy was done first and he just ran out and everyone followed and I was still busy choosing between beer or a can of soda. I ran after the group but since I never really made it out side of the store before the police came I was basically just warned but it did go in the records. So yeah that's my rebellion story. Oh that and the graffiti I used to make."

Arizona laughed at the mental image of teenage Callie drawing a graffiti. "So I should except this baby to come out as a big trouble maker because of you huh?"

"I just bailed you out of jail," Callie said with raised eyebrows.

"I'm gonna spend a lot of time in the principle's office won't I?" Arizona asked and laughed a little. "I better start preparing my speeches."

Callie laughed. "If it would make you feel better, I was a great student. Well I had to be since I went for med school and all. Plus the 4 years I did in Peace Corps were a real eye opening on how different two sides of the world can really be," she rambled a little.

Arizona smiled. "So we're going to have a little rebel genius. I like it." She was excited for the baby. Really excited. She wished she could just hold her baby already. At this point she didn't care anymore whether it was a boy or a girl. Healthy was all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Still sick. And handling school at the same time. Updating on time just isn't working for me at the moment. I once again apologize but I will try to fix it by the time Grey's Anatomy's season 11 starts, so next week. I got a question who is genetically a mother to the baby and it's Callie. It's described in chapter 7. No shame in asking.

* * *

Callie Torres has always been a very sexual person. She enjoyed having sex. And 5 months into her pregnancy she was really craving some. She sighed and rubbed her growing belly. She hasn't felt any kicks yet but there has been a lot fluttering which meant the baby was moving. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Torres?" Mark answered, surprised to see it was Callie's name flashing on his phone screen.

Callie chuckled. "We're still friends right?"

"Of course," Mark said. "So what's up?"

"I'm horny," Callie said through a sigh.

Mark went silence for a while before he awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'm in a loving committed relationship," he said. "I can't just jump in bed with you like we used to Torres. Plus Robbins would kill me because that's her kid in your stomach."

Callie cringed. "Ew Mark I didn't mean that. I'm just saying because this hormones are driving me crazy and I don't know what to do so I called you to get myself out of the mood."

"Very flattering," Mark said and laughed. "So your hots for Robbins aren't helping you?"

"I don't have the hots for her Mark. We're friends now, actually. And Julie isn't that bad either. In fact we're going to the ultrasound together later and they're discussing whether or not to reveal the gender of the baby."

Mark could hear the love in Callie's voice. "You know you can't get attached to the baby right? I mean it's theirs."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I know. But they're growing inside of me and I'm basically extending an olive branch here and whenever I feel this fluttering when they move I feel like it's for me." She paused for a second before continuing. "Will you come visit me after I give birth and make sure I'll actually let them take the baby home? Because I'm not sure I'll keep myself from kidnapping this little baby."

"I promise," Mark said. "I'm being paged so I'll talk to you later. Have fun Torres."

"You too Sloan." Callie hung up and sighed at the ceiling. At least talking to Mark was distracting enough to forget about her problem. And then a knock came on her temporarily bedroom door. "Come in," she said and sat up.

Julie smiled. "Hi, so me and Arizona finally came to the agreement and we're ready to go to the ultrasound if you are."

"Oh, I am," Callie said with a smile and stood up. "So what did you decide to do?" If she was honest, she didn't want to know. It would be even harder for her to separate from the baby if she knew the gender.

Julie nodded. "We decided to be surprised. But Arizona is already going baby shopping crazy so we have to make sure we buy gender neutral furniture and toys and newborn clothes first."

"That's great. Surprises are great," Callie said. Her voice was slightly off but Julie didn't really notice. The mood swings were pretty hard this far in the pregnancy but she was handling them as good as possible. Callie slipped on her shoes and stood up. When she got downstairs Arizona was standing by the door. But she was smiling nervously. "What's with the look?" Callie asked.

Arizona laughed. "My mom's coming to visit. Today," she said before she would run out of courage.

"What?" Callie asked dumbly. If what she heard was right it would be so awkward. A loving couple and a third person who lives with them and is carrying a child for them.

"My mom. She's familiar with our.. situation so you don't really have to worry and she's very polite."

Callie's eyes widened. "Oh," she said. "Well that's great." It seemed those were her words of the day. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She was meeting her baby's grandma.

Arizona noticed how uncomfortable Callie seemed so she changed the subject. "How about we head to the hospital now? Addison's away for a few days but I heard Lucy Field is pretty good too."

"If Addison said so then it must be true," Callie said. She didn't like the idea of changing her OB doctor even if it was for a day. But Addison had to leave for a conference that Arizona should be on too but canceled and now she knew why. Her mother is coming to town.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked Callie once Julie was far enough to not hear their conversation.

Callie shrugged. "Yeah. I think so. I feel, I don't know it's hard to explain, but weird. Like I'm not me." She didn't want to complain. And the baby has been nothing but good to her.

Arizona smiled softly. "And it's okay. Seriously, you're handling this a lot better than I expected. And you're not a pain in the ass either," she teased. "You're allowed to have a day off."

"Yeah, Callie breathed out. She was also nervous about Arizona's mom coming over but she wasn't about to say it out loud. She just wanted to get over her baby check up and maybe bake something. That would help her ease her mind. "When's our appointment?" With Addison they could come and go whenever they wanted as long as Addison was free but now they had to stick to the actual time line.

Arizona checked her silver watch. "If we leave now we'll make it just on time," she answered. "JULIE," she yelled through the house. Julie apparently was upstairs as she ran down with a purse in her hand. "Ready?" Arizona checked.

"Yeah. I just remembered I left my phone charging so I went to get it," Julie confirmed with a smile.

Callie exited the house first, taking a deep breath of cold Seattle air. It has been raining for a couple of days and now the air was fresh and a fog has taken over the city. They sat in the SUV like every time when they were headed somewhere and drove to the hospital. On few rare occasions Callie has returned and even helped with medicine. But operating room was still far away from her thoughts. Even if she just put a bandage on someone it was good enough for Callie. Arizona parked the car and the headed to the entrance. They went straight to the OB/GYN department in hopes no one would stop them but Mark was in the elevator with a smirk on his face.

"Hello ladies," he said.

"Mark," Callie said her eyes sending him a warning glare.

He shrugged. "I didn't even say anything."

"I can tell what you're thinking about," Callie commented. The next time elevator signaled it's arrival to the floor Mark left the elevator with a wave. He absolutely loved teasing Callie and Arizona. But luckily Arizona wasn't really aware of the teasing. They got to their floor and the waiting room was empty so they just knocked on the door.

Lucy opened the door and smiled. "Hi, come right in." They walked in and Callie went straight in the changing room. The last time they were here they were asked if they wanted to do an amnio and find out the gender of the baby. She had a say in the amnio and as a doctor and someone who already lost a child she decided to do it but the baby's gender was going to be a surprise.

"Is it just me or are this gowns getting shorter?" Callie asked tugging the hospital gown over her knees. She couldn't wait till she wouldn't have to get in this room and get naked every few weeks.

Lucy laughed. "I'm sure they aren't. So doctor Montgomery gave me an update and said that you were deciding about amnio."

Arizona looked at Callie who nodded to let her know she can say it. "We decided to do it. I would like to know if everything's okay with the baby."

"But we would like to keep the baby's gender as a secret," Julie chimed in. The idea was originally hers. Arizona wanted to know because she was crazy about painting the room and buying baby furniture. Arizona was not excited about gender neutral colors. She wanted adorable pink or baby blue. Not yellow or green.

Arizona huffed. "Yeah," she agreed.

Callie laid on the exam table and the ultrasound was done first. Immediately the sound of a healthy heart beating covered the room. Callie smiled. For a second that sound eased all her problems before they came crushing back.

"Everything looks great but your blood pressure is a little high. Everything okay?" Lucy asked.

Callie shook her head. "I'm just nervous," she stuttered. She wasn't sure how to explain that one of her baby's mother's mother is coming to visit and she would be there as a third wheel.

Lucy didn't want to push it any further. "Okay, I'll perform the amnio procedure now. It takes about 20 minutes and we'll use around 10 inches long needle to collect the amnio fluid and then the hard part is over. You may feel some cramping, pinching or pressure but the procedure shouldn't cause any actual pain. We can numb the stomach before but that can hurt more than the amniocentesis. After we're done we'll listen to the baby's heart one more time and you're free to go," she explained quickly. She didn't really have to explain to Arizona or even Callie but mostly for Julie and to remind Callie that in this case she was the patient.

"Okay, I've been through worse things," Callie reassured herself and then raised her arms and crossed them under her head. She wanted to observe every move Lucy would make.

Lucy quickly cleaned the gel and replaced it with iodine solution. With an ultrasound she moved a small pocket of amnio fluid away from the baby and placenta so that that way she wouldn't hurt anyone. "Now here comes the needle," she warned before inserting it inside Callie's abdomen.

Callie scrunched her face but didn't dare to flinch. Every small move could hurt the baby growing inside of her and she couldn't risk that. Then Lucy withdrew the fluid and slowly removed the needle. The are where the needle was in was covered with a bandage. Lucy then switched to the fetal monitor and moved the wand around Callie's stomach. "Why is there no sound?" Callie asked, her voice a lot shakier than she intended.

Arizona squeezed hard on Julie's hand. "Lucy," she said in a warning tone. She needed to hear the heart beat and she needed to hear it now.

Lucy pressed a few buttons and moved the wand lower, smiling. A heart beat filled the room once again. "Looks like the baby hid a little from us during the procedure. Everything's okay." She made sure that they weren't showing their gender. "Want to check doctor Robbins?"

Arizona eagerly nodded and took a peak at the monitor. "They're perfect," she said, confirming Lucy's theory.

Callie was allowed to get dressed again and she was given new vitamins that would help her with the blood pressure without hurting the baby. Callie still refused to admit that it was because of Arizona's mother coming to visit. And also because she just hasn't been feeling well so far. They didn't really say anything as they headed to the car and back home. "I don't wanna be rude or anything but I don't really feel well," Callie said.

"Go lay down in your room and I'll bring you some tea," Arizona said without missing a beat. She wanted Callie comfortable. "And after tea you can get some sleep. My mom won't be here until 3pm." And so far it was only noon.

Callie dragged herself up the stairs and almost fell in the warm bed. She was exhausted. This baby was taking a lot out of her. And a part of her seemed happy about it but a part of her struggled with the idea of giving up the baby after birth. She knew she'd get emotional about it at some point in her pregnancy but she didn't think it would happen this soon. Arizona appeared with a cup of tea, smiling softly at her. "Don't give me that look," Callie said and laughed slightly.

"What look?" Arizona questioned, confused as she passed the cup to Callie. She didn't really think she was giving Callie any kind of look.

Callie took a long sip, sighing to herself before answering. "The pity look." Before Arizona could argue she started explaining herself. "I know pity looks. My life is about pity looks. And I have a headache but it's going to be fine. You don't have to worry that much. I'm probably just tired."

"Are you not sleeping? Are you hungry?" Arizona wanted Callie to feel nothing but comfortable and satisfied with everything.

Callie rolled her eyes. "I slept fine but this baby is a fighter and it's making me feel like crap. And I'm not hungry, thank you." She took another sip. She loved the hotness that burned down her throat. She also missed coffee. Coffee was always a cure for headache.

"Well you can take a nap now," Arizona said, and took the cup from Callie once it was empty.

Callie settled back on the bed and moaned. The bed was just so warm and inviting. "Okay," she mumbled, already thinking about the good nap she was about to take. She vaguely remembered Arizona closing the door before she was asleep. The next thing she was aware of were voices coming from downstairs. She checked the time and realized she was sleeping for 4 hours which meant Arizona's mother was here already. Callie wasn't sure if she should just go downstairs or wait for someone to come get her. She went in the bathroom and checked her reflection in the mirror. She cringed and quickly brushed her hair, trying to tame her wavy hair. She hasn't really put any make up in the morning and her face was a little paler than usually but still good enough to make her look presentable. And she went downstairs.

"Arizona, I told you you should be quieter," a voice of an elder woman rang through the room.

Callie had to stifle a laugh. She could only imagine the face of Arizona being scolded by her mother. "It's okay," she said, making her appearance known. "I really just woke up because I had enough sleep." She reached her hand out, trying to ease her nervousness. "I'm Callie Torres."

"You don't have to defend her," the older woman told her and dismissed Callie's hand, pulling her in a hug instead. "And I'm Barbara. It's very nice to meet you. Thank you so much."

Callie smiled shyly. "Uhm... It's no problem really, ma'am," she stuttered awkwardly.

"Oh please don't call me ma'am. It's Barbara. I assume even after the birth, you and my daughter will stay in touch," she said and then looked at Arizona to make sure she got the message. This woman was willing to do something so incredible for them and she would be mad at her daughter if she would just leave after they would get their baby.

Callie was being pushed to the dining table even when she argued. Apparently Barbara was very strong minded and she didn't take no for an answer. She ate meals regularly with Arizona or Julie or both of them but it was completely different when Barbara has joined them. She was too nervous to actually feel the appetite. Barbara talked to Julie about the book she was writing and briefly asked Arizona about her work but she didn't seem too interested in surgery, more in the children Arizona saved. Callie stayed quiet. After dinner she stood up and started picking up the dishes.

"Oh no dear, you don't have to do it. Arizona can," Barbara said quickly, holding on her plate before Callie could pick it up.

Callie laughed as she glanced at Arizona who started blushing. "It's okay Barbara. It's a part of our deal. When one cooks, the other does the dishes. I don't mind, really."

Arizona sighed as her mom continued to stare. "I'll just put them in the dishwasher." She picked up the plates left on the table and made her way back to the kitchen with Callie following her.

"So your mother is something," Callie commented and laughed.

"She's terrible! I swear she's doing everything possible to embarrass me and it's working. I'm just glad she didn't bring dad with her because he's even worse," Arizona complained, pouting. She loved her parents but they could be hard on her. Especially ever since she was the only child they had left.

Callie smiled. "I think it's sweet.I don't talk a lot to my parents. They had a really hard time accepting my relationship with Erica and after she... They tried to apologize but it was never the same," she confessed.

Arizona smiled sadly at her. "Do they know? About you carrying a baby for a lesbian couple?"

"No," Callie replied with a sheepish shrug. "I didn't know how to tell them and I think it's for the best." The plate she was holding slid out of her hands when she felt a weird flutter that also felt like a light tapping against her stomach and she immediately clutched to it.

Arizona froze for a second. The sound of Callie gasping and then the plate hitting the floor momentarily freaked her out until her hand was being pushed against Callie's stomach. For a second she was confused but then she felt a tiny movements against her hand that she could absolutely miss if she would breathe in that exact moment. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"I know," Callie said with a smile. They stood for another minute but it looked like the baby has settled back and they shouldn't expect another kick anytime soon. "I'm sorry about the plate," Callie apologized and bent down to pick up the pieces.

Arizona helped her. "It's okay. You seemed very surprised."

Callie laughed. "I was. There's been flutters but I never felt them actually kick before. Felt strange. But kind of incredible."

Arizona felt a tiny bit of guilt spreading her body. Callie spoke with so much passion about the baby. It wasn't fair that she had to go through this and then end up giving the baby away just because Arizona was too scared to carry her own baby. She pushed those thoughts of her head though and focused on the fact that she has just felt her baby kick for the first time. "I know I say this a lot but really thank you," she said honestly. "You're giving so much and I feel like you don't get back enough."

"For me it's enough to know that I'm doing something," Callie said with a smile. And she was telling the truth even if she knew her heart was going to end up being broken.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is what you've been waiting for. I've been getting a lot of reviews saying it's not a Calzona story but it is. This isn't the end yet. And I do plan on getting them together. Not gonna discuss the season premiere of Grey's Anatomy because I don't wanna spoil it for the rest of you who hasn't seen it yet but let's just say that Callie and Arizona have major stuff to work through and I hope they'll make it.

* * *

Callie woke up to the screams. Not the in pain kind of screams, but the angry screams. And screams of having a heart broken. She rubbed her eyes and leaned over to check the clock. It was 9 am. The pregnancy made her very tired and she slept even more than she used to. She wasn't sure if she should get up or stay in bed until the fighting would stop.

"How could you do this?" Arizona yelled angrily at her girlfriend. She came home from a long night of saving the tiny humans and didn't have the patience for this. "And now that we are expecting a baby."

Julie sighed. "Look it wouldn't be forever. It's just for a couple of years. And it's a great deal. It's Africa. I'd get to write a book about the continent and maybe even a journal. That's 2 books. Two books Arizona! And they would pay crazy money for this."

"Why does it all have to be about money?" Arizona asked. "I'm a surgeon. I make plenty. And you're doing fine too with writing books here, in America." She didn't understand. They were only a couple of months away from the baby's due date. "Do you know how much of the baby's life you would miss if you left?"

"I know. I thought about it okay. This decision wasn't made lightly. I know what sacrifices I'm making," Julie argued back.

Arizona huffed. "Sacrifices? Like leaving your girlfriend and an unborn child behind for three years? The baby won't know you in 3 years. You'd be a stranger."

Julie made a step back. "You would't do that," she whispered. Arizona would make sure her baby knew her.

"I wouldn't," Arizona said, shaking her head just the slightest. "You would do that to yourself. Because no matter how many stories I tell them about you they wouldn't know. And I'd basically be a single mother." A year ago she wasn't even completely sure she was ready to have a child but now she was just a few months away from having one.

Julie sat down on the couch, Arizona repeated her motion but on the opposite side. "I don't want to not be here but Arizona, I can't stay."

"Why? Why now? I asked you millions of times before Callie even moved in and you seemed happy, excited. And now it's something you suddenly don't want anymore?" Arizona was hurt and confused. Through the night she went from having everything to suddenly feeling lost. Did she push Julie too hard?

Julie sighed. "It's not that I don't want it. But I've always thought I'd see the world before settling down. And I've been to Europe, I took a few trips to Asia. We even went to Australia together. But I've never seen Africa."

"Is Africa worth losing your family?" Arizona asked quietly.

Julie bit her lip and hung her head in shame. "I would still come back. I would always come back."

Arizona shook her head. "Get out of my house."

"What?" It was the calmness in Arizona's voice that scared Julie. It was so serious and different from the usual perkiness.

Arizona cleared her throat. "You heard me. I said get. Out." She didn't want to yell in case Callie has already woken up. And she felt incredibly guilty. That woman has lost her child before in a car accident and now she was giving the other one to a couple that Arizona wasn't even sure it was one. Her and Julie had problems, she was aware of that. But Arizona never knew they would come this far.

Julie chuckled. "You're kidding right?"

"Am I laughing?"

Julie stood up, shaking her head. "Fine, whatever. But we're not done discussing this."

Now it was Arizona's time to laugh. "We have nothing else to discuss. You've already decided. You're going to Africa. And I'm staying here in Seattle. I'm not going anywhere."

Julie had so much left to say but for now she has decided to give both of them some time to cool down. She grabbed her car keys and left the house. Anger got the best of her so she slammed the front door.

Arizona leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees while she supported her face with her hands. She could be a single mother right? A lot of other people could do it. She would simply cut down the hours in the OR and not be on call during every weekend.

Callie heard the door slam and then silence. She has heard Arizona and Julie having an argument before but it has never been like this. So much screaming and then one leaving the house and slamming the door behind. Callie waited for another 10, maybe 15 minutes before getting out of the bed. Her growing belly has slowed her down and the walk down the stairs didn't go as smoothly anymore. "Morning," she said.

Arizona's face turned in the direction of Callie's voice. She forced a smile on her lips. "Hey. You slept okay?"

"It wasn't too bad," Callie said. She sat down on the couch next to Arizona and they stared at the blank screen of the television for a while.

"You heard didn't you?" Arizona asked through a sigh.

Callie only nodded. If Arizona wanted to talk about it she was willing to listen but she didn't want to push it.

"Is there something wrong with me? Is it wrong of me that I want her to stay here? I know she always wanted to see the world. I've been listening to it for almost a decade now. Did I rush into having a baby?" Arizona knew Callie didn't have the answers for all the questions but she couldn't help herself.

"Honestly," Callie said, pausing for a second. "That is something only you and Julie know. And there's never a right time for a baby especially with careers like yours. But if she doesn't want to stay maybe you should let her go. If she stays she would eventually resent you for this."

Arizona raised her legs on the couch and pressed her knees against her chest. "I don't know if I can do this on my own. Having a baby is hard. They cry and never sleep and they get sick and hurt and it's bad enough when they are two parents. And now my baby's gonna have a single lesbian mother. Fucking great."

Callie was taken back a little. She hadn't heard Arizona curse before. And she also didn't really know how to properly respond to that. "If you and Julie do break up, which I doubt, you wouldn't be single for ever. You're beautiful."

"I would have a newborn. I wouldn't have time to go to a bar and meet other women." Arizona looked at Callie, her blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry for making you go through all of this."

"Through what?" Callie asked confused.

"You know. Being pregnant and then giving a child to someone other couple that you practically just heard break up."

Arizona started shaking with tears flowing down her cheeks. Callie scooted closer and hugged her. The baby chose that moment to kick Callie heard making her wince. Arizona pulled from the hug to look at her wincing. "It's the baby playing soccer with my bladder," Callie explained.

Arizona slid her hand over Callie's baby bump. She smiled sadly when she felt a strong kick against her hand. She rubbed the spot to get another kick.

"See even the baby is saying it's going to be okay," Callie said. "And now I have to use the bathroom because they kicked me directly in my bladder."

Arizona smiled. "Thank you," she said shyly. She wasn't used to crying in front of other people. "And I'll start breakfast. Any wishes?"

"Pancakes?" Callie asked sweetly. She was never really a fan of pancakes before but since she got pregnant she couldn't start her day without pancakes for breakfast.

"You got it," Arizona replied, already opening the fridge to take the milk and eggs out of it. Callie took a little longer so she assumed she was getting dressed too. Arizona took out the special pancake griddle she very rarely used and poured the batter in it.

Callie returned dressed for the day and poured some orange juice in a glass. She craved coffee but it helped that Arizona drank juice or tea in the morning too so she didn't have to smell the wonderful scent of coffee and then not be able to drink it. Arizona put a plate of smiley shaped pancakes in front of her. "Oh my god how did you make these?"

Arizona lifted the griddle. "This one," she said and laughed.

"Why do you have it though?"

"When one of my longterm patients have a birthday or if a complicated bowel surgery turns okay I like to make them special breakfast if they can handle food. It makes them smile," Arizona explained. "I got it from my mom when I figured my specialty will be peds. I also have one with bug and butterfly shapes."

Callie laughed and took her first bite of the pancake. "This is so good," she moaned in appreciation. "You know, you're going to be a great mom. With the special shaped pancakes. Every kid would love these."

"Want some syrup with that?" Arizona asked amused.

"Please," Callie answered. She finished eating pancakes with the joy but then a glass filled with green liquid was placed in front of her. At the beginning of her pregnancy she ran to the bathroom as soon as she saw it but since that hasn't been an issue anymore Arizona forced her to drink "healthy" smoothies every morning after breakfast. "Ew what is this?"

"It's a kale and apple juice smoothie. It's really good," Arizona said enthusiastically. It usually helped with her patients when they had to swallow their medications.

Callie cringed. "If it's that good then why aren't you drinking it?"

Arizona laughed. "Because I don't need all the extra vitamins. It's good I promise."

"It has chunks," Callie whined. And Callie Torres didn't do chunks. Under the stern look from Arizona she eventually lifted the glass and forced the smoothie down her throat. She didn't breathe the entire time so she didn't have to taste it or smell it. She cringed once she set the glass down. "That was disgusting."

Arizona shrugged unapologetically. "It's good for you and the baby." Arizona rubbed her forehead as she checked the clock on the wall. She hasn't slept yet and she was exhausted.

"Weren't you on the night shift?" Callie asked almost as she could read her mind. Arizona nodded. "Then you should go to sleep. At least for a couple of hours."

"And what will you do?" Arizona asked. She didn't like just leaving Callie alone even if it was just to go to another room.

Callie shrugged. "Watch some TV. Eat some ice cream without having you glaring at me," she teased. She loved ice cream but Arizona always made her feel guilty when she was staring at her. Apparently ice cream isn't the most nutrisios game for a pregnant woman.

"Fine, but only because I'm really tired," Arizona said. She ran up the stairs, took a quick shower and climbed in bed. She's been awake for 24 hours now and her eyes closed the second her head hit the pillows. She didn't know how long she slept but when she woke up she heard voices talking downstairs. One was Callie's. And the other was Julie's. She groaned in her pillow and pretended to sleep when she heard footsteps up the stairs. She knew it was Julie.

"Arizona," Julie said pushing the door open and then closing it behind. "Are you ready to talk now?" Arizona shut her eyes and breathled evenly so that her plan would work. Julie knew her better though. "I know you're not asleep."

Arizona groaned and turned around. "What? What else could we possibly talk about? Everything's been said anymore."

"It hasn't been," Julie said.

"Then what else do you want?" Arizona snapped.

Julie sighed. This was harder than she thought it would be. "Come with me. You've always wanted to go to Africa and help the kids there. We can go together."

"Did you forget the part where we're about to have a newborn child?" Arizona did want to go to Africa. Or she used to. She hasn't thought about it since she got a permanent job in Seattle.

Julie took a deep breath. The next thing she said would either make them or break them. "Let's not have this baby. Callie would understand. We would put them for adoption and they would have a lovely home in no time. And we can go to Africa and when we come back we can adopt. Or maybe I can carry a child."

Arizona took a deep breath to calm herself. If she wasn't furious with Julie before she sure as hell was now. And she didn't want to have another screaming match with Callie around. "I don't know about you but I can not not have this baby. That IS my baby. And there is no way in hell that I'm putting Callie through this and then we simply put baby for adoption because what? We changed our minds? You decided you didn't want to settle down just yet? I'm not doing this Julie. You can go to Africa and return and have a child but not with me. This is my home. And that's my baby. So no I am not not having this baby." Arizona somehow managed to stay calm but in that moment she was glad that her and Julie weren't having this fight in front of a child.

"So what does that mean?"

"That we're over."

Julie's eyes widened. "What?"

"I can't keep doing this. And we both know it's not just Africa. It's always going to be something. And if you don't go to Africa in 10 years you will hate me for this decision. And I don't want to live like this. So we're over."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to stay in Seattle and be a mother. And I'm going to be damn good at it," Arizona said confidently. This was what she wanted.

Julie's shoulders slumped. "So you're kicking me out?"

"You chose to leave." Arizona kept her answers short. Suddenly it all hit her and she wasn't sure how long she could stand in front of Julie and not break down in front of her.

"I'll come grab the rest of my things some other day when you're working. To make it less awkward," Julie said. A part of her was relieved. She wasn't ready for this. She thought she was but it seemed like love fooled her.

Arizona nodded. "Whatever." She watched Julie grab her purse and threw a few clothes in it. When she got the door she opened her mouth. "Julie," Arizona said softly.

Julie turned around and looked at Arizona almost hopeful that she would take her words back.

"I hope Africa is worth losing this."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You, my lovely readers, make me so happy. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love writing. And this story is so far my favorite one to write. I feel like I matured (and am not making such terrible typos I hope) since the first story I wrote and I hope you agree.  
I have no idea and I can't even predict what will happen with Callie and Arizona. They want different things but they're trying to compromise and I don't want this to end them.

* * *

_Callie was driving on one of the side roads. Everything was calm and peaceful, her radio softly playing in the background. She had a smile on her face and her hand came down to rub her potruding belly. Everything was going perfect but then suddenly she was being forced towards the windshield. She couldn't do anything as she fell. And she was falling for a long time. She briefly remembered seeing lights on the truck in which she crashed. Her car was spinning and turning and her body was being thrown around. She really should have put on a seat belt. And then a sharp pain cursed through her body. When she opened her eyes she was laying on top of an overheated hood on her car. She couldn't move. Didn't dare to move. She was aware of pain though. And then she closed her eyes just for a second and when she opened them again she heard sirens and saw lights flashing from the ambulance and fire truck. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't form a word. Her brain wasn't working properly. Her body was feeling numb._

_"Ma'am can you say anything?" A paramedic asked. He turned his flashlight in Callie's eyes. "Her pupils aren't responding."_

_A group of paramedics with a help of firefighters slowly moved Callie's body into an ambulance. Callie wanted to scream but couldn't. She could hardly breathe. Her baby wasn't kicking anymore. She started panicking and shaking with tears. Her baby wasn't moving. _

_Eyes went wide on the paramedic. "Ma'am you need to calm down." They were just trying to hook her on the monitor when Callie started moving. "Everything is alright, we need you to stay still."_

_Callie started choking. She couldn't breathe. Blood was coming out of her mouth and she couldn't remember anything else._

_Ambulance started moving as they tried to stabilize Callie. It took them a while to realize she was pregnant and they needed to take care of the fetus as well. The fetal monitor didn't give them any good news and it was probably too late for the baby now. _

_Callie was rushed in the trauma room where she started being aware of things. Her chest hurt. And her stomach. And her head. She tried concentrating on what they were talking about until she heard there was no heart beat caught on the fetal monitor. She tried to send her body signals so that the baby's heart would restart but it never happened. And then she heard it. A tiny little beat. But her own heart failed her and she started crashing._

_Once she was stable enough surgeons rushed Callie in an operating room, anxious on what the end results would be like. They had to be quick but not make any mistakes. They paged their best pediatric surgeon in the operating room. The baby was only only 23 weeks old. The pediatric surgeon waited for the baby to be delivered with a c-section. There was no cry and the color was bad. The baby was laid on the bed and they intubated and pushed drugs into a tiny body. Nothing helped. Pediatric surgeon shook her head and her blue eyes turned to the baby's mom who's eyes were suddenly opened._

Callie gasped for air as she suddenly bolted up on the bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't focus on what just happened. She had a dream. Terrible dream. Her throat was dry and suddenly the door to her bedroom were being pushed open and a very worried Arizona appeared.

"I heard you scream. What's wrong?" Arizona squinted as she turned on the lights. She was always a light sleeper and when she heard Callie scream it made her stumble right out of her bed.

Callie was still breathing heavily. "Yeah. Just a nightmare." She didn't even realize she was screaming. She rubbed her face with her palms before sighing.

"Wanna talk about it?" Arizona asked hesitantly. She was still lingering at the door afraid to walk further. Callie only shrugged. "I'll bring you a glass of warm milk while you think about it okay?"

Callie smiled. "Thank you." She leaned back on the pillows and went through her nightmare. It was so vivid. Almost as if it was real. And in a way it was. She's seen it before with Erica. She had those nightmares for months after the accident but it was never her behind the wheel. She was always just simply standing there and watching Erica die but now she watched herself die. And her baby die. She let out a shaky breath and stood up. Now that she was awake she might as well use the bathroom. The baby really did a number on her bladder.

Arizona returned to the guest room with a cup of milk and scanned the room. Callie wasn't there anymore. "Callie?"

"I'll be out in a minute," Callie said loudly from the bathroom.

Arizona sighed in relief and set the cup down. She sat on the bed and waited for Callie to come from the bathroom. She wasn't sure if she could go to sleep without knowing what Callie had dreamed about.

Callie walked back to the bed. "Sorry I just really had to go pee," she said and flopped back on the bed. She took a few sips from her milk before noticing Arizona looking at her full of expectations. "Right, the nightmare," she said through a sigh.

"I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to. I just think it could help you get it out of your system." Arizona was slowly encouraging Callie. She didn't want to push her too far.

Callie laughed. "You just want to know what I dreamed about." Her laughter died and she cleared her throat. "I dreamed about being in a car crash. It's like I was looking at me dying. And my baby died. You were there in the operating room, shaking your head. I heard you pronouncing time of death. It was horrible. I didn't know I was screaming though.

Arizona didn't know what to say. She was not expecting this kind of nightmare. But then again bad dreams were usually based on things that happened in real life. "Is there a reason why this nightmare happened?"

"Yesterday was anniversary of Erica's car crash," Callie admitted. She looked at the clock. "Which meant she died at 1 am today." She was surprised at how easily she could say Erica's name. It always caused some sort of pain or sadness but at that moment she didn't feel it. She felt grief.

"I'm so sorry," Arizona said sadly. "I can't imagine how that feels like." Even though her and Julie broke up and hasn't talked since that day she didn't really lose someone she loved. Their relationship has been rocky for weeks now and she just didn't feel loved anymore. But Callie was happily engaged before and was expecting a child.

"I don't really remember anymore," Callie said. "When they died I felt lost for so long. And then after that I was numb. I didn't let myself feel anything. And I just blocked those memories." She chewed on her lower lip for a few seconds. "You are actually the first person I'm openly talking about this. By myself." Her parents never asked, friends didn't dare to push her and her therapist didn't know how to get Callie to open up to him.

Arizona smiled. "That makes me feel really special."

"Or maybe it's just because I have a verbal diarrhea and you're the only person around me lately," Callie said and laughed.

Arizona didn't say anything just waited for Callie to finish her milk. "You okay to sleep now?"

"Probably," Callie said and leaned back. She closed her eyes as the warm bed engulfed her. Tiredness washed over her body. "Definitely," she murmured. She pulled the covers up to her neck and turned to her side. She was asleep in only a few minutes.

Arizona stayed until Callie's breathing evened out. Then she quietly turned off the lights and closed the door. She sighed deeply and went in the kitchen to place the cup in the sink and also made some warm milk for herself. She missed Julie. But not so much as a lover as she missed her as a friend. She sighed and then decided to head back to bed herself. She had a long day. She has made plans to go shopping for baby's furniture with Callie and her mom. She had briefly explained to her mom that she broke up with Julie but it was over the phone and she knew her mom wanted every single detail. With those thoughts she fell in her bed and fell asleep. It took her longer than usually but eventually she settled down.

Callie woke up later than usually the next morning. She hasn't slept that good in a while and she woke up feeling well rested and ready for a day filled with Arizona and her mother. She still felt a little self conscious about joining in an activity that should be mother/daughter moment only but Barbara was so kind to her and she didn't want to disappoint her. Arizona already said they would both be there. She got out of bed and down the stairs. Now almost 7 months pregnant she was moving slower and more careful. The kitchen already smelled like breakfast. The only kind Arizona knew how to make. Pancakes. But this time it was different. "Morning," she said.

Arizona smiled when she glanced briefly at Callie. "Morning. It's gonna be a long day so I'm spoiling you this morning."

Callie's eyes widened when she saw bacon. She hasn't eaten bacon since Arizona banned it from the house. "I kinda love you now," she said and stole a piece of crispy bacon.

"Wait for the pancakes though," Arizona ordered. Like she said it was going to be a long day. She has been checking baby furniture for weeks now and she knew she would be in the mall for a long time. And she wanted Callie to be comfortable so her favorite breakfast it was. She poured some maple syrup over the pancakes. She couldn't eat bacon with them but Callie seemed to enjoy it.

Callie rubbed her belly, the baby gently kicking. They seemed to be happy about their breakfast too. "When is your mom getting here?

Arizona checked the clock on the wall. "In about half an hour. Was breakfast good?"

"Amazing," Callie said. "And the baby liked it too."

Arizona smiled back. "Okay, well I'm gonna get the dishes, you get ready."

"Okay," Callie said. She gave up on trying to do more chores because Arizona simply said no to everything. And she also got used to wearing maternity clothes which were actually quite comfortable. And not all that bad looking. She was almost ready when the front door opened and she knew it was Barbara.

"Honey!" Barbara yelled through the house.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "In the living room!" she yelled back. Her mom never rang the doorbell but yelled the second she entered the house. Arizona placed the laptop on the coffee table. "Hi," she said and hugged her mom.

"You look well. But you could have cleaned up more around here," Barbara said, taking a look around the house. It wasn't even dirty though. She just liked to tease her daughter.

Arizona sighed. "It's clean mom. I might be a busy surgeon but I have enough time to make sure I have a nice home."

Callie carefully but quickly walked down the stairs. She didn't want to make everyone wait for her. "Hi Mrs. Robbins," she said and waved awkwardly. She was comfortable around Arizona but a complete babbling idiot around Barbara. She felt slightly stupid for feeling that way.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Barbara?" Barbara said in a disapproving voice.

"I'm sorry. Barbara," Callie said correcting herself. "Are we going alone?" she checked. She had briefly met Daniel and it was obvious he wasn't too fond of her.

Arizona sighed. "Dad's waiting in the car." She couldn't understand why her dad was so upset about her hiring a surrogate mother. And she was worried he wouldn't love his first grandchild because of the same reason.

"Oh okay," Callie said nervously.

Barbara went first and Arizona walked up to Callie. "My dad's nice really. Even if he doesn't like someone he's still polite."

Callie just nodded. They got in the car and Arizona sat in the back with her. Arizona's parents owned a minivan that was large enough for a small army. And had enough space for whatever they were going to buy today. Arizona made a small checklist of everything she needed and after that she would just buy whatever would seem nice. The room where the baby would stay has been emptied and was ready to be painted in soft pastel colors. Arizona wanted the room to be in theme but hasn't figured which yet.

"Where to?" Daniel asked, snapping Arizona out of her thoughts.

Arizona hummed as she thought about it. Online shopping was different from actually going shopping. "Just go to the mall and we'll figure it out there. They have lots of shops there with baby furniture and clothes."

"Do you need clothes already?" Daniel wondered as he pulled from the driveway.

"Of course she needs clothes already Daniel," Barbara interrupted before Arizona could answer. "You have to be prepared for a baby. If I could decide we would have gone shopping weeks ago."

Callie chuckled at Arizona's eye roll. Watching Daniel and Barbara bicker at each other made her miss her family.. They parked close to the entrance of the mall. She assumed it was for her benefit. She got tired quickly.

They went to the shop where they sold furniture first. Arizona decided to have larger furniture delivered at her house instead of taking it home with her. "What kind of crib should I get?" Arizona asked as she looked through the large collections of cribs.

"You could buy a bassinet first," Callie said. "If you plan on having the baby in your room for the first few weeks." It still hurt whenever she thought about the day that she and the baby would be separated. And it was getting closer.

Barbara agreed. "Or you could buy a crib and then later moved the crib to the room. It's your decision though, honey."

Arizona sighed. "Let's check the sets." Her eyes widened. "This is so pretty," she gushed. Her eyes immediately noticed a set of crib and a changing table that was in the theme of Lion King. There was even a plush lion on the changing table. "I need this."

"Honey, you're not buying this for yourself."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I am." And she also found a theme for the room. Disney movies. She heard Callie laughing at her excitement and she turned. "What?"

Callie chuckled. "Nothing. It's just amusing looking at you."

A worker stepped to them. "Hi, do you need any help?" She first saw Callie because of her pregnant belly but then she noticed Arizona looking around excitedly. "Oh we always welcome same sex couples in our store."

"Oh we're not," Arizona started.

"We have a great sale for couples like you," the worker interrupted.

Arizona smirked and took Callie's hand. "Well we'd be interested."

Callie had to hold back a laughter. When the worker turned around Arizona released her hand. "That was very sneaky of you," she teased.

Arizona didn't have time to answer because the worker was talking again. "Here we have some of our very best nursery sets. Do you know the gender of your baby?"

"We prefer being surprised," Callie replied sweetly.

"That's okay too. This are the best gender neutral ones. Take your time."

Arizona looked around. "Aw this one is in theme with jungle animals. It's so cute. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I kinda like the one with the bear theme better. It's really cute," Callie said honestly.

Arizona ended up picking the one Callie chose. The set included the crib, mattress, mattress protector, 3 sets of bedding, changing mat and a changing table. And as promised she didn't even have to pay full price for that. She made a deal with the shop to have it delivered in a week. "Now, the fun part." She had to make a racional decision about where her baby would sleep but now she was able to spend money on stuff like a baby bouncer, infant lounger, a few pointless baby toys. Then they had to move to another store.

"Have you thought about bottles?" Daniel asked Arizona.

"Of course. I found this great set online and you can get it here too. Look." The set included 5 bottles, a transition cup, cleaning brush and a pacifier. Next to the bottles she bought a set of 3 bibs with different animals printed on front of them. Arizona has waited for this for a long time. She adored shopping for a baby and couldn't wait to be able to shop with the baby too. "Oh look at all this clothes."

Callie looked over the long line of baby clothes. "They're really cute." She lifted a strapped black and white one-sie. It was also very tiny. "And so small."

Arizona looked over at her dad who was already pushing an almost full cart and then at her mother who's hands were empty. "Mom how many of these can you carry?"

"Sweetie, don't go overboard. When you were born we just stuffed you in your brother's old clothes and you were happy," Barbara said with a shrug.

"I can feel the love," Arizona muttered under her breath. She wanted her child to have nothing but the best and the very cute hoodie with bear ears was the best. Half an hour later she filled 3 shopping bags with baby clothes."We need to get something for bath time and we need a car seat too."

Callie laughed. She was starting to feel tired from walking for hours now but at the same time she didn't want to miss anything Arizona would buy. It made her feel included watching how many things the baby will own. "I actually saw this great car seat in the other store we.. you bought a crib." When she was with Erica they never got to this point. They never had the chance to go shopping for the baby together.

"Really?" Arizona asked hesitantly. She was too focused on the crib to notice anything else but her taste was very different from Callie's.

"You'll like it I promise."

Arizona followed Callie into the previous store and she immediately noticed what Callie was talking about. It was colorful. Blue, orange, white and gray. She could buy this and it would work for both girl and a boy. And it looked really pretty too. Arizona didn't hesitate on buying it. "Thank you."

"I only saw it," Callie replied and rubbed her baby bump. She was feeling quite hungry and the baby kept kicking her but she didn't want to make everyone stop.

"I would be searching for another perfect car seat for quite a long time," Arizona said. She noticed Callie looking around. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Callie said, too quickly.

"It's fine. I'm hungry too, actually," Arizona said and laughed. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm sure my dad's getting pretty tired too but he doesn't want to say it. So how about we go to that amazing restaurant upstairs?"

Callie licked her lips. "Can I get pizza?" Arizona nodded making her throw her first in the air. "Yes," she whispered to herself.

Arizona pretended she didn't hear her, smiling to herself. She found it funny that just pizza could make Callie this happy.


End file.
